La Ambición De Un Hechicero
by paul andres
Summary: Después de a ver estado un mes fuera de la ciudad debió a un viaje de entrenamiento Ranma vuelve a casa con nuevas habilidades entre ellas el dominio de la magia aun así toma la decisión de mantenerlo en secreto para proteger a su familia ya que sabe que pronto una enemiga poderosa vendrá por el y por sus seres queridos. Advertencia: Lemon
1. RANMA REGRESA A CASA

**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia esta vez con la pareja de Ranma y Akane espero que les guste.**

**RANMA REGRESA A CASA**

Un viernes por la noche la familia tendo se encontraba en la sala esperando la llegada de Ranma el cual había salido a un viaje de entrenamiento por más de un mes hoy la familia había recibido la carta de Ranma que llegaría a las 8 de la noche

La familia estaba mirando tv pero faltaba Akane la cual no le interesaba recibirlo ya que su despedida fue bastante desagradable

Akane se encontraba acostada boca arriba en su cama mientras recordaba cuando Ranma se fue

**RECUERDO **

\- ¡así pues lárgate de aquí ¡- grito Akane a su prometido

-pues eso are estaré feliz de no ver tu cara por un buen tiempo – dijo Ranma sonriendo

\- ¡eres un maldito te odio eres la peor persona que he conocido! – grito Akane lanzándole un vaso a Ranma

-Ranma pudo alcanzar a esquivar el vaso, - aparte de fea lenta jajaja – rio Ranma esquivando lo que Akane le lanzaba

-Akane se puso roja ante el insulto de su prometido, - ¡ya lárgate! – le grito para subir las escaleras e irse a su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Akane al terminar de recordad solo se enojó mientras aplastaba a pechan el cerdito solo se quejaba mientras intentaba salir a la fuerza de las manos de Akane

-ese desgraciado un mes fuera que se cree no pienso recibirlo maldito insensible ni lo extrañe – dijo Akane siguiendo apretando a pechan mientras el cerdito solamente trataba de zafarse

**EN LA SALDA**

-Saotome está seguro de que Ranma vendrá esta noche – pregunto Soun cansado ya de esperar

-claro Tendo eso dijo mi hijo en la carta, que hoy vendría – dijo Genma tomando un poco de te

Al pasar los minutos el timbre comenzó a sonar

-Akane al oír el timbre se asustó mientras se ponía una mano en su pecho, - ya está aquí… - susurro asustada pensando en si bajar o no

**EN LA SALA **

\- ¡aaa seguro es Ranma iré a abrí! – dijo Kasumi levantándose para ir a abrir la puerta

Kasumi camino a la entrada de la casa y al abrir la puerta se quedó asombrada era Ranma sin duda, pero algo cambiado vestía de negro y se veía más atractivo era un gran cambio

-Ranma ¿eres tú? – pregunto Kasumi sorprendida y un tanto nerviosa de ver ese nuevo Ranma hasta sonrojada se puso

-Ranma sonrió para mirar a su amiga, - Kasumi claro que soy yo que felicidad un mes sin verte – dijo Ranma acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Kasumi sonrojada sonrió, - Ranma que bueno que llegaste todos te están esperando pasa – dijo Kasumi feliz

-Ranma sonrió para recoger sus maletas, - gracias

Kasumi llevo a Ranma a la salda para que la familia lo reciba al ver a Ranma quedaron sorprendidos

-wuaa Ranma ese viaje te hizo bien – dijo Nabiki en un tono coqueto

-es cierto Ranma te ves muy bien – dijo Kasumi sentándose

-gracias hola papa hola, tío Soun – dijo Ranma mirando a su padre y a Soun

-Ranma que bueno verte – dijo Soun alegre de ver a Ranma

-cierto Ranma que bueno volver a verte espero que hayas traído regalos – dijo Genma convertido en panda con sus letreros

-Ranma sonrió para revisar sus maletas, - claro que traje regalos para todos – dijo Ranma abriendo sus maletas

La familia al oírlo se emocionaron mucho mientras recibía los regalos de Ranma

-Soun había recibido un paquete de cigarros de una marca bastante cara,- wuaa Ranma son los que me gustan muchas gracias

-Genma recibió unos chocolates, - gracias hijo – dijo Genma oso con un letrero

-Nabiki recibió un vestido la cual al verlo quedo fascinada, - muchas gracias Ranma te lo agradezco mucho

-dijo lo mismo Ranma – dijo Kasumi feliz por el vestido que también le regalo Ranma

-qué bueno que les gustes, ¿por cierto donde esta Akane? – pregunto Ranma con tranquilidad al ver que ella no estaba

La familia al oír eso se quedó callada a Soun incluso le dio un poco de vergüenza al ver que su hija que es la prometida no había bajado a recibirlo

-pues supongo que ella estaba muy cansada Ranma esta dormida mañana podrás saludarla jaja – rio Soun nervioso

-Ranma sonrió tomando una caja en vuelta en regalo,- iré a ver si esta despierta con permiso – dijo Ranma levantándose

La familia se quedó sorprendida ante tan comportamiento tan educado de Ranma y agradecido con él por sus regalos pero también estaban asustados quien sabe después de un rato se oiga una gran pelea entre Ranma y Akane

-bueno agradezco a Ranma por haber traído estos regalos pero pronto escucharemos gritos – dijo Nabiki molesta

-bueno voy a preparar este pollo que trajo Ranma – dijo Kasumi llevándose la comida que trajo Ranma

Mientras tanto Ranma estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir directo a la habitación de Akane al llegar comenzó a tocar la puerta

-Akane estaba distraída jugando con una pelota, pero al oír el golpe esta se asustó, - ¿Quién es? – pregunto

-soy yo – dijo Ranma detrás de la puerta

-Akane al oír la voz de Ranma se levantó rápidamente mientras el corazón le latía bastante rápido estaba nerviosa, - eee,ya voy – dijo con timidez para dejar a pechan a un lado levantándose de su cama para abrir la puerta al abrirla se quedó sorprendida al ver la apariencia de Ranma,- Ranma… - susurro asustada

-Akane me alegro de verte – dijo Ranma feliz de ver a su prometida

-Akane al oír eso se sonrojo, - ¿enserio te alegras de verme?

-claro que si Akane – dijo Ranma colocando sus manos detrás para que después este hiciera un truco de magia sacara un ramo de flores, - para ti

-Akane sorprendía y sonrojada tomo el ramo de flores para después sonreírle, - gracias Ranma que bueno que estés bien – dijo Akane sonrojada sosteniendo el ramo

-gracias, Akane te traje un regalo espero que te guste – dijo Ranma dándole la caja a Akane

-muchas gracias Ranma – dijo Akane sosteniendo la caja

-bueno ven baja traje un pollo grande para cenar Kasumi lo está preparando – dijo Ranma dejando a una Akane sorprendida y a la vez asustada

-Akane entro a su habitación para revisar la caja al abrirla miro que era un vestido el cual encanto a Akane, - vaya esta hermoso – dijo Akane contenta

\- ¡Akane baja la cena esta lista! – dijo Kasumi llamando a su hermana menor

\- ¡ya voy!

**YA EN LA SALA **

Todos miraban a Ranma sorprendidos de como comía educadamente parecía otra persona

-y, ¿cuéntanos Ranma como te fue en tu entrenamiento? – pregunto Soun con curiosidad

-me fue bien aprendí muchas cosas – dijo Rannma tomando un poco de jugo

-es verdad Ranma, ¿podemos saber que aprendiste? – pregunto Genma con curiosidad

-solamente nuevas técnicas de combate papa y nada más – dijo Ranma escondiendo bastantes secretos al terminar este se levantó, - les agradezco la comida iré a entrenar al dojo, ¿Akane quieres venir? – pregunto Ranma a su prometida

La familia al oír eso miraron a Akane asustados pensando en que Ranma estaba enfermo o algo así

-Akane sonrojada contestó con un si mientras pechan el cual estaba escondido se enojaba bastante

-baya al parecer tu prometido te extraño – dijo Nabiki con un tono burlón

\- cállate quieres – dijo Akane sonrojada tomando un poco de jugo para después levantarse y agradecer la comida para ir al dojo

-señor Saotome vio eso – dijo Soun contento

-si estoy muy sorprendido – dijo Genma con la misma expresión

**YA EN EL DOJO **

Ranma abrió la puerta del dojo mientras prendía las luces

\- ¿Ranma? – dijo Akane apareciendo detrás de el

-Akane que bueno que estés aquí – dijo Ranma estirándose un poco

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Akane sorprendida

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – pregunto Ranma al ver a Akane

-bueno a ti casi nunca te gusta entrenar conmigo – dijo Akane sospechando de Ranma

-jajajaja dejemos eso en el pasado más bien ven siéntate conmigo – dijo Ranma sentándose

-Akane sonrojada se acercó a Ranma a sentarse alado de el

-Ranma al darse cuenta de que estaba algo incomoda le comenzó hacer preguntas, -¿y como ha estado todo desde que me fui?

-aa pues en verdad todo normal hapossai desapareció hace una semana no sabemos de el pero papa está feliz y por el bien de la familia que no vuelva – dijo Akane sonriendo al ver la paz que habido en la casa desde que el anciano desapareció

-enserio, ¿Dónde estará ese viejo? – se preguntó Ranma pensando en Hapossai

-¿quién sabe?, veo que el entrenamiento te hizo muy bien hasta pareces otro – dijo Akane mirando a Ranma

-jajaja si eso es lo que dicen – dijo Ranma para despues mirar a Akane a los ojos, - te extrañe mucho sabes

-Akane al oír eso abrió bien los ojos mientras su corazón latía ante tal comentario, - ¿enserio me extrañaste?

-Ranma sonrió, - claro que te extrañe – dijo Ranma mirando como su prometida se sonrojaba

-pensé que ya no querías verme no recuerdas nuestro último encuentro – dijo Akane tocándose sus dedos

-olvidemos eso Akane – dijo Ranma pensando en esa discusión

En ese momento entro pechan queriendo atacar a Ranma

-Pechan al momento de atacar a Ranma fue detenido por Akane, - pechan, ¿pero ¿qué te pasa es Ranma?

-veo que pechan también está aquí – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa fingida

-si cuando te fuiste el apareció y no ha vuelto a irse – dijo Akane abrazando a pechan mientras el cerdito le sonreía a Ranma

-Ranma le regreso la mirada al cerdo para mirar a Akane, - ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? – pregunto con curiosidad

-la verdad ni idea – dijo Akane jugando con pechan

\- ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana? – pregunto Ranma

-Akane y pechan sorprendidos miraron a Ranma, - si claro me gustaría – dijo ella con timidez, pero pechan se moría de ganas de soltarse de los brazos de Akane para atacar a Ranma

-Ranma sonrió y levanto su dedo esto extrañamente provoco que pechan ya no se mueva sin que Akane se diera cuenta, - fabuloso entonces mañana saldremos – dijo Ranma levantándose, - iré a dormir estoy cansado jaja por cierto te ves linda cuando te pones tímida – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-oye no estoy tímida, ¿qué te pasa?, ee espera ¿me dijiste linda? – dijo Akane sonrojada mirando a Ranma

-claro que sí, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ranma volteando a ver a su prometida

-no que era la fea, la horrible la novia más fea del mundo – dijo Akane un poco triste le dolió recordad todas esas palabras hirientes que Ranma le solía decir todo el tiempo

-Ranma sonrió para acercarse y sentarse alado de Akane, - mentí Akane a poco todo este tiempo te creíste las estupideces que te decía – dijo Ranma tocando la mejilla de Akane, pero eso si estaba algo asustado de que Akane se ponga violenta

-Akane solamente estaba sonrojada su corazón latía muy rápido no sabía que decir, - Ranma…

-sabes soy muy afortunado de tener a una prometida tan linda como tu – dijo Ranma dándole un beso en la frente a Akane

-Akane ya roja no podía moverse, ¿qué hacer?, mandarlo a volar con un golpe pero porque si estaba comportándose bien con ella estaba siendo amable y no le desagrado para nada ese beso en la frente, - gracias Ranma – dijo Akane con dificultad no podía hablar mientras pechan no podía moverse intentado desesperadamente atacar a Ranma

-bien vamos a dormir – dijo Ranma dándole la mano a Akane ayudándola a levantarse

-si tienes razón ya tengo sueño vámonos pechan a dormir – dijo Akane abrazando a su mascota

Los dos subieron al segundo piso para despedirse

-descansa Akane – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-tú también – dijo Akane sonriendo para entrar a su cuarto al cerrarlo con llave soltó a pechan mientras este caía al suelo al hacerlo ya podía moverse,- te diste cuenta pechan me dijo que soy bonita hasta me invito a salir ese es Ranma enserio – dijo Akane contenta

Mientras Ranma se dirigía a su habitación al entrar miro a su padre ya durmiendo

-tan flojo como siempre – pensó Ranma acercándose a su papa,- bueno es bueno volver – dijo Ranma preparando su cama

**CONTINUARA **


	2. ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?

**ROMPIENDO UNA MALDICIÓN CON OTRA MALDICIÓN**

_**¿QUIEN ES ELLA?**_

Eran las 3 de la mañana Ranma y su padre se encontraban dormidos tranquilamente hasta que Ranma despertó de una manera muy alarmante mientras ponía su mano en su pecho había tenido una fuerte pesadilla

-¿no puedo ni dormir en paz? - se preguntó mientras miraba a su padre convertido en panda Ranma se levantó y salió de la habitación directo al baño al entrar abrió la llave y se comenzó a lavar la cara mientras agachaba la cabeza

en ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear mientras Ranma sostenía el lavado con sus manos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza como si tratara de evitar algo o a alguien

al pasar unos minutos en el espejo el reflejo de Ranma comenzaba a desaparecer mientras en su lugar lo ocupada una chica de piel bastante blanca pálida como si se tratara de un vampiro con ojos cafés cabello negro largo que tapaba un poco el ojo derecho de la chica y la ropa negra un tanto atrevida era un vestido negro era una chica bastante hermosa

la chica le sonreía a Ranma como si estuviera contenta de verlo

-¿enserio pensaste que podías esconderte de mi Ranma? - dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreirle,- veo que preferiste regresar a tu hogar en ves de quedarte a mi lado

-Ranma alzo la mirada para mirar a la chica,- estoy decepcionado de ti pensé que eras una buena persona ahora mirate has dejado que esa maldición te consuma – dijo Ranma al ver que la chica ya no parecía mismo humana

-la chica comenzó a reír,- ¿acaso se te olvida que tu también dejaste que la maldición te consuma?, tu también la aceptaste y te gusto verdad – dijo la chica en una forma coqueta

-yo lo hice para sacarme la maldición de las posas encantadas nunca fue por poder y pensé que tu también lo hiciste por eso pero solo querías poder – dijo Ranma enojado

-jajaja Ranma ¿no te das cuenta el poder que obtuvimos?, juntos podríamos ser invencibles arrodillaríamos al mundo a nuestros pies si te vienes a mi lado – dijo la chica feliz

Ranma sonrió,- jamas me uniré a ti eras mi amiga Eris pensé que eras una buena persona pero si te atreves hacer algo te detendré nunca me uniré a alguien que acepta la magia negra – dijo Ranma amenazándola

la chica comenzó a enojarse,- ingrato acaso olvidas que lo disfrutamos – dijo la chica sacando su brazo del espejo tocando la frente de Ranma

-Ranma al ser tocado con la mano de la chica sus ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos mientras comenzaba a recordad

**ROMPIENDO UNA MALDICIÓN CON OTRA MALDICIÓN**

Ranma y Eris estaban escondidos en un pueblo evitando a los guardias queriendo entrar a un bosque que estaba muy vigilado

Ranma miro a la chica preocupado,- oye, ¿estas segura de que es buena idea?, si los maestros nos descubren – dijo Ranma preocupado mirando a su alrededor

-jajaja que acaso el gran Ranma Saotome tiene miedo jaja vamos Ranma no quieres sacarte esa maldición de tu cuerpo – dijo Eris mirando a Ranma con una sonrisa dándole la mano

-claro que quiero pero esto es muy arriesgado la escuela prohibió estar hay – dijo Ranma mirando el bosque

-jaja vamos es momento de que le digas adiós para siempre a la chica pelirroja – dijo Eris entrando al bosque junto con Ranma

los dos fueron muy hábiles y usaron sus enseñanzas en la magia para poder evitar a los guardias y algunas criaturas del bosque hasta finamente llegar a una cueva la entrada tenia forma de cabeza de cuervo

-Hemos llegado vamos – dijo Eris cogiendo un palo esta lo soplo haciendo que de su boca salga fuego,- bien entremos

-esta bien tienes que enseñarme eso – dijo Ranma mientras los dos entraban a la cueva,- ¿oye dime una cosa? - pregunto el con curiosidad

-¿si que pasa? - pregunto Eris guiando el camino

-¿porque me estas ayudando? - pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

la chica se detuvo para mirar a Ranma mientras hacia que la rama encendida se mantenga en el aire,- no es solamente que quiera ayudarte Ranma resulta que – en ese momento la chica saco dos botellas de agua habrio la una para lanzar agua a Ranma

-¿oye porque hiciste eso? - pregunto Ranma mujer al ver que su amiga le mojo

-tu no eres el único que cayo en las fosas de jusenkyo – dijo la chica para mojarse la cabeza al hacerlo esta se trasformo en una anciana bastante vieja

-Ranma al ver esto se asusto,.- ¿entonces tu también estas maldita? - pregunto Ranma sorprendido

-la anciana comenzó a hablar – si caí hace mucho tiempo el problema todos los días la humanidad toca el agua y esta forma maldita que me dio las fozas la de esta anciana es realmente horrible porque esta anciana solo tiene pocos días de vida si ella muere yo muero es por eso que debemos apurarnos – dijo Eris muy debilitada ya que su forma maldita de anciana le quitaba mucha energía y lo peor a la anciana solo le faltaba poco tiempo de vida

-¿¡estas loca no tenemos agua caliente!? - grito Ranma mujer preocupado

-pronto nos mojaremos con el agua que nos cure – dijo Eris anciana mientras caminaba hacia adelante usando un palo como bastón

los dos siguieron caminando mientras Ranma la cargaba ya que no podía caminar mas al llegar al fin del camino vieron que ya no había paso y solamente hacia bajo se encontraba una especie de lago subterráneo

-hemos llegado – dijo Eris anciana acercándose feliz

-ten cuidado te vas a caer – dijo Ranma mirando como Eris caminaba

-llego la hora tenemos que saltar el agua negra nos liberara – dijo Eris anciana feliz

-¿espera piensas saltar? – pregunto Ranma preocupado

-es la única manera - dijo Eris anciana decidida mientras se acercaba mas al filo

-¡espera no lo hagas! - grito Ranma acercándose a ella

-lo are... – dijo Eris mirando a Ranma mientras estiraba sus brazos

-no lo hagas – dijo Ranma acercándose a ella para sostenerla

-ven por mi – dijo la anciana para después lanzarse

-¡Eris! - grito Ranma al ver que su amiga salto hacia el lago. Ranma se quedo mirando como no salia del agua negra esta al ver que su amiga no salia salto también cayendo al agua

al caer ni Ranma ni Eris salían del agua todo era silencio pero después de dos minutos

Ranma y Eris comenzaron a salir del agua flotando mientras Ranma la sostenía pero lo increíble era que ni el ni Eris estaban trasformados Ranma había vuelto a su forma normal solo que ahora tenia el cabello suelto al igual que Eris pero lo extraño fue que estaban rodeados de una aura oscura que hacia que su ropa se volviera negra Ranma al ver que no respiraba le dio respiración boca a boca

-Eris abrió los ojos y miro a Ranma mientras esta tocaba la mejilla de Ranma estaba feliz se había dado cuenta de que la maldición se había ido

pero en ese momento los ojos de Ranma y Eris se volvieron negros mientras estos dos se sonreían para después comenzarse a besar mientras reía como dos locos

**FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Ranma se quito la mano de Eris mientras se golpeaba la espalda contra la pared

-ese día estábamos muy felices – dijo Eris contenta de recordar

-me engañaste pensé que nos liberaríamos de la maldición pero a cambio de eso que obtuvimos – dijo Ranma enojado

-obtuvimos poder y no lo puedes negar somos muy poderosos los dos gracias al poder que nos dio la agua negra – dijo la chica mirando a Ranma

-un poder maldito nacido de la magia negra de la maldad – dijo Ranma arrepentido de lo que hizo

-eres terco Ranma no ves de lo que podríamos ser capaces pero créeme te encontrare y si tu no te unes a mi aunque me duela te matare y te quitare la OZ que me robaste – dijo Eris enojada

-esa Oz no es tuya ni miá y ni de nadie pero alguien la tiene que cuidar de ti y si me encuentras no me importa que hayas sido mi amiga de la infancia are todo lo posible por defender a la gente – dijo Ranma en un tono amenazante

-la chica sonrió,- ¿acaso tienes miedo de que yo le haga algo a Akane? – dijo la chica feliz

-Ranma enojado rompió el vidrio con su puño mientras el reflejo de Eris desaparecía aun así Ranma estaba bastante asustado en ese momento apunto su mano al espejo mientras la comenzaba a girar haciendo que el espejo vuelta a la normalidad para después salir del baño e irse a dormir

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

**LA CITA**

Akane se había levantado mientras Pechan solo la observaba después de unos instante el reloj comenzó a sonar Akane aplasto el botón del reloj para apagarlo al hacerlo se levanto mientras se estiraba y bostezaba

-buenos días pechan – dijo Akane acariciando a pechan mientras el le sonreía mientras lo hacia recordó,- ¡es verdad pechan oí tengo una cita con Ranma! - dijo Akane recordando de la cita que le propuso Ranma

-pechan al oír esto se enojo bastante

-tengo que arreglarme – dijo Akane dejando a pechan mientras salia de la habitación

-pechan estaba sumamente enojado rojo de la ira para luego también salir de la habitación

Mientras Ranma se encontraba en su habitación aprovechando que su padre no estaba miraba las cosas que había conseguido en dos cajas negras con candado al abrir la primera miro que era una oz como la típica que sostiene la muerte este al sujetarla se sintió algo incomodo así que mejor la guardo en la siguiente caja era una especia de capa y traje la capa roja al interior y negra al exterior después de observarla decidió cerrar las cajas y esconderlas pero no se sentía seguro así que abrió la caja de la Oz y guardo la Oz en una mochila mágica al terminar fue al baño a tomarse una ducha para cambiarse se puso su típica vestimenta roja

por otro lado Akane se había puesto el vestido que Ranma le había regalado

-es muy bonito no lo crees pechan – dijo Akane mirándose en el espejo para después mirar a pechan,- no se porque te cuento las cosas si ni siquiera me entiendes – le dijo Akane al cerdito mientras lo acariciaba

pero pechan se mostraba enojado ya que su amada iba a tener una cita con su enemigo al pasar unos minutos la puerta de Akane sonó

-pase – dijo ella mientras se peinaba

-hola, ¿Akane estas lista? - dijo Ranma entrando silenciosamente

-si Ranma, ¿pero porque susurras? – pregunto Akane levantándose

-si nuestros padres y tus hermanas se enteran el escándalo que se armara – dijo Ranma sonriendole a su prometida

-tienes razón jaja – dijo Akane pero después vio que Ranma la estaba observando , ¿que te pasa?

-Ranma reacciono.,- no es nada es solo que estas linda así

-Akane se sonrojo ante tal comentario,- gracias Ranma

-pechan al oír eso salto encima de Ranma para atacarlo pero Ranma con facilidad lo logro detener

-parece que pechan no esta feliz de verme – dijo Ranma mirando como el cerdito lo miraba con odio

-el nunca te quiso Ranma jajaja – rio Akane viendo como pechan quería golpear a Ranma con sus pequeñas patas

-bueno sera mejor irnos por la ventana no es decente pero es la mejor opción – dijo Ranma mirando la ventaba

-tienes razón – dijo Akane pero pechan en ese momento salto de los brazos de su dueña,- oo pequeño pechan tu no puedes ir mas bien quedate aquí y vigila que Nabiki no se robe mis cosas si pequeño – dijo Akane colocando el cerdito en la cama

-bien Akane vamos – dijo Ranma ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a bajar a Akane

-esta bien pero sujetame bien okey – dijo ella un poco tímida

-aaa tranquila vamos – dijo Ranma dándole la mano para que salieran de la casa desde la ventana

pechan los miraba con rabia estaba sumamente enojado así que el cerdito fue corriendo directo al baño al pasar unos minutos veíamos a Ryoga trasformado

-¡maldito como se atreve a ponerle las manos a mi amada Akane me las pagara! - pensó Ryoga enojado pero en ese momento un ojo se comenzó a formar en el espejo Ryoga al verlo se asusto,- ¡que pero que! - no pudo terminar la oración ya que el ojo salio del espejo pegándose en la frente de Ryoga este al momento de despertar se tocaba la cabeza,- creo que fue mi imaginación como sea debo encontrar a ese maldito y evitar que haga algo con mi Akane demonios maldito Ranma porque tuviste que regresar – pensó el mientras se levantaba pensando que se había desmayado o golpeado para después salir por la ventana

**DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban desayunando mientras estos se reía

-jajaja ya enserio, ¿como permitiste que Kuno te haga es? – pregunto riendo Ranma mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

-jajajaja si me queje pero ya lo hecho estaba hecho quien me gane tenia una cita conmigo según Kuno – dijo Akane mordiendo su san duche

-jaja aun así nadie pudo ganarte Akane pero que mal por ti todas las mañanas teniendo que pelear con los chicos de la escuela – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-jajaja si era algo feo pero a la vez bueno me ayudaba como entrenamiento – dijo Akane feliz

-bueno eso ya acabo – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-si ¿oye es raro ni Ukyo bueno se que Shampoo esta en China pero ni Ukyo a parecido para recibirte ni la loca de Kodachi – dijo Akane sorprendida de que sus prometidas no hayan aparecido

-por mi que no aparezcan a Ukyo la saludo pero a Kodachi hay no jajaja – rio Ranma feliz

-jajajaja tienes razón – rio Akane contenta no lo podía creer estaba teniendo una cita con Ranma y todo iba bien no había prometidas entrometidas molestando ni sus pretendientes

-bueno pagare la cuenta – dijo Ranma levantadose para pagar

en ese momento los dos salieron del restaurante riendo recordando las cosas divertidas del pasado

-bien, ¿a donde quieres ir? - pregunto Ranma a su prometida

-vamos a caminar en el bosque de aya es tranquilo y muy bello – dijo Akane pensando en el bosque de la ciudad

-esta bien vamos – dijo Ranma para ir con su prometida

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

veíamos a Kuno salir de una tienda mientras caminaba se miraba al espejo

-no cabe duda que soy todo un galán quien como yo – dijo Kuno orgullos de si mismo mientras sujetaba también unas flores para Akane pero en ese momento vio a Ryoga que pasaba,- hey Ryoga cuento tiempo sin verte

-que tal Kuno – dijo Ryoga enojado cargando su paraguas

-¿se puede saber a donde vas tan enojado? - pregunto Kuno en un tono burlón

-voy a casar a Ranma ese maldito esta con Akane – dijo Ryoga enojado

-Kuno al oír eso soltó el ramo y el espejo para después apretar sus puños,- eso quiere decir que Ranma Saotome a vuelto para perturbar la vida de mi hermosa Akane no lo permitiré alguien tiene que salvar a mi bella criatura de ese monstruo, ¿donde esta? - pregunto Kuno tomando de la ropa a Ryoga

-los estoy buscando y bien si quieres ayudarme a encontrarlos primero quitarme la mano de encima – dijo Ryoga enojado

-esta bien vamos a por Saotome – dijo Kuno tomando su espada

**¿EL PODER DE LA AMBICIÓN?**

**¡ES MI PROMETIDA NO LA TUYA!**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban acostados mirando las nubes

-esto si que es tranquilidad – dijo Ranma muy relajado

-si tienes razón, ¿oye Ranma? - pregunto Akane tímida

-¿si Akane que pasa? – pregunto Ranma con los ojos cerrados

-¿realmente eres tu? - pregunto ella levantadose mirando a Ranma

-¿a que te refieres?, claro que soy yo - dijo Ranma confundido

-perdón si te ofendo pero el Ranma que conozco es grosero me trata mal siempre me a dicho que soy la mujer mas fea del mundo y después de un mes vuelves todo cambiado educado me dijiste linda me invitaste a una cita el Ranma que conozco jamas haría eso – dijo Akane confundida

-En eso Ranma abrió los ojos para levantarse y mirar a Akane,- se que es estaño pero créeme en donde estuve me enseñaron muchas cosas resulta que cuando comenze mi viaje llegue a un pueblo desconocido donde me dieron hospedaje y me entrenaron y entre las cosas que me enseñaron fue a madurar y me hicieron darme cuenta de que tengo que cuidar y proteger a las personas que quiero y demostrarles mi cariño – dijo Ranma mirando a Akane con una sonrisa

-¿quieres decir que me quieres? - pregunto Akane sonrojada

-Ranma tomo las manos de Akane esta ante el acto se sonrojo mucho,- Akane mas que quererte yo te

Akane se sorprendio para mirar a Ranma a los ojos,- ¿tu que?

-Ranma tomo aliento.- Akane escuchame...

En ese momento Ranma fue interrumpido por un espada y una sombrilla que se dirijan directo a ellos Ranma con rapidez abrazo a Akane mientras los dos caía al piso mientras la sombrilla y la espalda destrozaban un árbol

-Ranma se levanto enojado ayudando a levantar a Akane, ¿¡quien fue!? - grito Ranma mirando a los alrededores

-Saotome como te atreves a tocar a mi amada Akane – dijo Kuno saliendo de su escondite con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Kuno eres un grosero como te atreves a hacernos esto! – grito Akane muy molesta con Kuno

-como dices querida pero si te salve de este sin vergüenza deberías agradecerme ahora ven conmigo – dijo Kuno ofreciéndole la mano

-eres un grandísimo torpe – dijo Akane muy molesta

entre los arboles estaba escondido Ryoga que al oír semejante enojo de parte de Akane no sabia si salir o no habían cometido un serio error

-¡sal de hay cobarde! - grito Ranma mirando a los arboles

-Ranma, ¿a quien le estas hablando? - pregunto Akane confundida dejando de ver a Kuno

-Ryoga esta escondido hay – dijo Ranma señalando el árbol

-¡Ryoga! - dijo Akane para después mirar la sombrilla que estaba clavada en los restos del árbol,- es verdad es la sombrilla de Ryoga, ¡Ryoga sal de hay! - grito Akane enojada

-Ryoga salio muy asustado,- lo siento mucho Akane no quería no era mi intención lastimarte

-pues casi ustedes dos nos arrancan la cabeza de todos lo esperaría pero de ti Ryoga que no puedes estar un día sin dejar de molestar a Ranma – dijo Akane furiosa

-Ranma le sorprendio la forma en como su prometida lo defendía

-Akane por favor disculpame - dijo Ryoga mientras se arrodillaba y le suplicaba

-amada Akane veo con tristeza que Ranma a manipulado tu mente pero yo seré tu salvador – dijo Kuno queriendo golpear a Ranma

-eres un idiota Kuno – dijo Akane al oír las tonterías que Kuno le decía

Ranma en ese momento toco el hombro de Akane,- Akane sera mejor que te vayas a casa yo me ocupo de ellos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-¿que dices? No es justo que por ellos nuestra cita se acabe – dijo Akane enojada habían arruinado por completo su cita

-en ese momento Ranma le toco la cabeza a Akane,- tienes que irte ahora – dijo en un susurro

-Akane se calmo para después mirar a Ranma ,- es una pena cuidate si – dijo ella para después salir corriendo del bosque

-¡Akane espera! - grito Ryoga al ver como se iba corriendo

-mi amada a Akane vuelve si tu príncipe esta aquí – dijo Kuno asustado

en ese momento Kuno y Ryoga fueron detenidos por Ranma

-esperen si tanto quieren ir tras ella primero tendrán que luchar conmigo – dijo Ranma en guardia

-esta bien Saotome te mostrate mi entrenamiento – dijo Kuno sacando otra espada quien sabe donde la tuvo oculta

-yo también preparate – dijo Ryoga apretando sus puños

-espero que no me decepciones Kuno y tu Ryoga supongo que no entrenaste en todo este mes que estuviste convertido acaso no te da vergüenza aprovecharte de tu forma maldita para dormir con una chica – dijo Ranma mirando a Ryoga enojado

-¡eso no es asunto tuyo Saotome! - grito Ryoga enojado ante tal comentario

-si es asusto mio desde hoy en adelante no quiero volver a ver mas a pechan y tu Kuno que la estés invitando a salir a ninguno de los dos – dijo Ranma amenazándolos

-jajajaja, ¿y quien te crees tu que eres para alejarme de mi hermosa Akane?, ella me adora no soportara estar lejos de mi – dijo Kuno peinándose

-veo Kuno que solo los golpes te aran entender tu ego te nubla en cuanto a ti Ryoga ya oíste fue la ultima noche que vi a pechan y no quiero que vuelvan a intentar conquistar a Akane búsquense otras parejas – dijo Ranma sin bajar su tono amenazante

-jajaja pobre iluso – dijo Kuno burlándose pero en el fondo ya estaba arto

-así, ¿y quien eres tu para impedírnoslo? - pregunto Ryoga enojado

-muy fácil soy el prometido de Akane Tendo ella en el futuro sera mi esposa y ustedes no son nada para ella así que mas vale que comiencen a respetar mi relación con Akane o no tendré con ustedes piedad alguna – dijo Ranma ya enojado

-ese comentaron hizo que Kuno y Ryoga se enojen mucho ya que al fin y al cabo Ranma tenia toda la razón

-¡como te atreves no me alegare de mi Akane! - grito Ryoga furiosos

-jajaja estas diciendo locuras Saotome, ¡Akane se casara conmigo! - grito Kuno para correr hacia Ranma

Ranma con facilidad detuvo su espada para después romperla

-¿como es posible? - dijo Kuno asustado

-aun eres muy lento Kuno pues bien este golpe nunca lo vas a olvidar – dijo Ranma dándole un furte golpe en el estomago

-¡ahhh! - grito Kuno mientras escupía cayendo desmayado al suelo

-ja ese siempre fue un débil hablador veo que tus golpes han mejorado – dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa

-hagamos un trato si yo gano nunca mas volverás a convertirte en pechan para estar alado de Akane y aceptaras que Akane sera mi esposa – dijo Ranma cruzando los brazos

-¡jamas are tratos contigo! - grito Ryoga para juntar sus manos,- ¡RUGIDO DEL LEON!- grito Ryoga mientras una gran energía salia de sus manos directo a Ranma

-Ranma sonrió mientras sus manos brillaban de rojo para dibujar un circulo en el aire el ataque al llegar a Ranma fue absorbido por el circulo invisible

-¿que?, ¿¡pero que hiciste!? - pregunto Ryoga asustado al ver que su técnica había desaparecido

-Ranma apunto su dedo señalando hacia adelante para que Ryoga voltee

-Ryoga al hacer este vio que la energía estaba detrás de el al verla esta choco con su cuerpo, ¡ahhhh! - un gran grito de dolor mientras este era lanzado derribando los arboles dejando a Ryoga inconsciente

-maldición pobres arboles – dijo Ranma al ver los arboles caídos para luego retirarse pero algo lo detuvo

-¿te vas tan pronto? - pregunto Kuno mientras su cuerpo flotaba este al abrir los ojos eran rojos y su voz era bastante aterradora como si de un monstruo de tratara

-así es amigo ¿a donde vas? – pregunto Ryoga flotando con la misma voz mientras habría la boca y una gran lengua de serpiente salia de este

-¿¡no puede ser!? - dijo Ranma asustado al ver que estaban poseídos ni nada mas que por demonios mientras pensaba,- es enserio Eris se ha vuelto tan poderosa que es capaz de controlar a criaturas con semejante maldad – pensó Ranma asustado

-mi ama te quiere vivo – dijo Kuno poseído

-pero eso si te aremos sufrir mucho jajajja – rio Ryoga

-vengan por mi – dijo Ranma poniéndose en guardia mientras comenzaba a flotar para ir a atacarlos volando

Mientras Kuno y Ryoga con los brazos cruzados saltaron antes de que Ranma de el golpe mientras estos lanzaban rayos a Ranma levantando un gran polvo

Kuno sonreia al ver al polvo pero en ese momento Ranma apareció mágicamente dándole un golpe en la cabeza,- ¡aahh! - grito este cayendo al suelo

mientras Ryoga lo miraba confundido ,- como es posible eres un simple humano – dijo Ryoga poseído

-¡no importa que sea humano o no el es un hechicero poderoso ataquemoslo! - grito Kuno para volar

-¡si! - grito Ryoga para ir volando junto con Kuno

-¡ahhh! - grito Ranma para ir a atacarlos pero al hacerlo la imagen de Eris bloqueo su vista

este error hizo que Kuno lo sujete de los brazos por atrás

-¡ahora golpealo! - grito Kuno sujetando los brazos de Ranma

-¡toma! - grito Ryoga golpeandolo fuertemente a la cara a Ranma sin piedad

-mientras Ranma recibía los golpes pensaba- maldición Eris esta en mi cabeza no puedo pelear así

-¡el golpe final! - grito Ryoga preparando su puño

-Ranma con velocidad reacciono mientras usaba su cuerpo para voltear a Kuno haciendo que el golpe de Ryoga fuera directo a la espalda de Kuno

-¡aaahhh! - grito Kuno muerto de dolor

En eso Ranma se liberó con rapidez para cargar energía en sus manos y lanzarlo a sus enemigos Ryoga y Kuno recibieron esta energía mortal para después ser derribados estos al caer al suelo inconscientes Ranma decidió sentarse en una roca a descansar

-se a hecho fuerte debo detenerla si su poder a crecido hasta tal punto tal vez sea más poderosa que yo – dijo Ranma asustado para después levantar la mirada, pero al hacerlo para sorpresa de el

-Ryoga lo sujeto del cuello levantándolo, - hola, jajaja

-Kuno detrás de Ranma comenzó a golpear la espalda de Ranma

-mientras Ryoga golpeaba su estomago

-¡ahhh! - grito Ranma por el dolor

-¡golpealo! - dijo Ryoga sujetándolo

-Kuno comenzó a golpear el rostro de Ranma masacrando la cara de Ranma cada golpe hasta romperle la nariz

-¡Eris nos advirtió sobre ti pero yo no veo la gran cosa en ti jajaja! – grito Ryoga golpeándolo

-es verdad, ¿dónde está ese semejante poder que tienes? – dijo Kuno siguiendo destrozando la cara de Ranma

-vamos defiéndete demuestra tu verdadero poder de hechicero jajaja – rio Ryoga burlándose

\- ¿o tal vez realmente sea un verdadero farsante? – dijo Kuno gozando del dolor de Ranma y al ver su rostro masacrado

-en ese momento Ranma ya no soporto más cerro sus puños mientras el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer comenzando los truenos a sonar

\- ¡vamos demuestra ese poder! – dijo Ryoga ya queriéndolo matar

-si vamos hazlo, hazlo farsante mentiroso – dijo Kuno siguiéndole golpeando ya la cara destruido de Ranma, pero en ese momento

-¡AHHHHHHH! - grito Ranma mientras un rayo caía directo a el y Ryoga y kuno

Ryoga y Kuno fueron lanzados brutalmente hacia los arboles mientras una gran neblina negra rodeaba el cuerpo de Ranma

-¿que fue eso? - dijo Ryoga mirando la neblina

-¿que voy a saber? - dijo Kuno mirando la neblina

entre la neblina negra comenzaron a brotar rayos de color rojo mientras algunos rayos del cielo caía directo hacia la neblina al disiparce la neblina veíamos a un Ranma con el rostro completamente curado y con su ropa de color negro debido a una aura oscura que lo rodeaba también tenia su pecho al descubierto por los botones de su camisa que se habían abierto también su trenza estaba suelta haciendo que este tenga el cabello largo

-pensé que jamas volvería a usar este poder infernal y maldito pero debo admitir que gracias a ustedes me e vuelto aun mas poderoso – dijo Ranma mientras energía roja brotaba de su cuerpo y del cielo los rayos

-es muy poderoso… es tan poderoso como Eris – dijo Kuno asustado

-espera ese , ese es el poder de la Ambición de un Hechicero - dijo Ryoga con el mismo tono

-en ese momento la neblina desapareció al igual que los rayos pero la energía que brotaba de Ranma no,- es hora de mi revancha – susurro apretando los puños mientras pensaba- debo matarlos rápido y liberar a Ryoga y Kuno rápido ya que si utilizo mas tiempo este poder me consumirá igual que Eris debo hacerlo rápido – pensó Ranma poniéndose en guardia

-no, nos vas a ganar vamos a atacarlo – dijo Kuno para ir volando hacia Ranma

-¡bien! - grito Ryoga

los dos fueron volando hacia Ranma pero al llegar a el fue imposible para los dos atinarle era muy rápido

-¡maldición deja de moverte! - grito Kuno intentado golpearlo pero fue atacado por un gran golpe en el estomago de parte de Ranma,-¡ahh! - grito Kuno cayendo inconsciente al suelo

-¡no puede ser! - grito Ryoga asustado

-ya lo saben el siguiente golpe sera el ultimo demonio – dijo Ranma amenazándole

-¡no me vencerás RUGIDO DEL LEON! - grito Ryoga lanzando el ataque a Ranma

-Ranma logro esquivar el ataque de Ryoga mientras saltaba sobre la energía del rugido del leon para estar alado de Ryoga

-Ryoga al verlo tan cerca se asusto pero fue recibido con una fuerte patada que lo dejo inconsciente cayendo al suelo

-Ranma después de eso cayo al suelo mientras se colocaba las manos en la cabeza,-¡ahhh! - grito Ranma ya que la ambición lo estaba intentando dominar pero este simplemente no se dejaba mientras poco a poco volvía a la normalidad su ropa volvía al color original mientras se arrodillaba,- no dejare que este maldito poder se apodere de mi – dijo Ranma levantándose tomando unos ilos para arreglarse su trenza para ir directo a ver a sus atacantes

Ranma al verlos se dio cuenta de que los demonios aun seguían en los cuerpos de Ryoga y Kuno así que este estiro su mano mientras su mochila que había dejado tirada por hay volaba hacia sus manos al hacerlo este saco una OZ para apuntarla a los cuerpos de sus amigos de inmediato una gran energía salio de la OZ mientras dos formas extrañas humanoides salían del cuerpo de Ryoga y Kuno gritando de dolor el poder de la Oz fue capaz de desaparecer los cuerpos demoníacos liberando a Ryoga y Kuno

Ranma al terminar se arrodillo mirando feliz que ya no estaban poseídos y que los demonios fueron derrotados pero después miro a Ryoga con seriedad para poner el filo de la OZ en el pecho de Ryoga una gran energía salio de nuevo mientras se veía que un cerdito salia del pecho de Ryoga este fue directo a las manos de Ranma

-el verdadero y original pechan – dijo Ranma acariciando al cerdito,- pues Akane extraña a pechan pero no a ti Ryoga – dijo Ranma retirándose de hay dejando los cuerpos vivos abandonados que solos despierten y se recuperen Ranma lo que había hecho fue separar la forma maldita de Ryoga de su cuerpo haciendo que pechan salga de el un cerdito pequeño normal y corriente

Mientras Ranma caminaba se había dado cuenta de que ya era tarde así que decidió comprar comida para la familia

**UN PASEO **

Ranma había llegado a casa, pero para desgracia para el ya todos habían comido Soun y su padre se encontraban jugando Nabiki en su cuarto al igual que Akane solo Kasumi lo recibió y dijo que la comida que trajo será para mañana

Ranma le agradeció a Kasumi para después subir al cuarto de Akane para golpear la puerta

\- ¿Ranma estas bien? - pregunto Akane al ver a Ranma, - lo siento por irme no sé lo que me paso quería volver, pero no podía – dijo Akane con un poco de vergüenza

-hey tranquila todo se arregló mira encontré a pechan – dijo Ranma dándole el nuevo cerdito el nuevo pechan que ya no era Ryoga si no un cerdito común y corriente

-aaaa pequeñito pechan me preguntaba dónde estabas – dijo Akane abrazándolo, - pensé que no te llevabas bien con el

-jajaja no ahora me llevo bien con el – dijo Ranma acariciando a pechan en eso vio que Akane estaba mirando una película, - con que viendo una película ee

\- Akane mirando la pantalla le dijo, - ¿quieres verla conmigo?

-aaa no gracias Akane espero salir otro día contigo – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad para después despedirse de Akane

-Ranma mientras caminaba por la casa miro una alfombra grande este lo pensó más de una vez, pero se dijo ¿porque no? Así que Ranma tomo la alfombra sin que nadie lo vea tomo la Oz y lanzo un pequeño rayo mientras la alfombra comenzaba a flotar

Akane se encontraba mirando la película, pero estaba triste su cita había sido un completo fracaso, pero en ese momento escucho que alguien llamaba a su ventana esta al abrirla vio que era Ranma, - ¿Ranma que pasa? - pregunto ella al verlo en la ventaba

-quería verte – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-espera, ¿en que estas parado? - pregunto ella

-míralo tú misma – dijo Ranma sonriendo

-Akane miro y se sorprendió muchísimo Ranma estaba parado sobre una alfombra, - ¿cómo es posible? - pregunto asustada

\- ¿quieres saber todo lo que aprendí en mi viaje? – pregunto Ranma contento

-si necesito saberlo – dijo Akane harta de misterios

-entonces primero ven a dar un paseo conmigo – dijo Ranma dándole la mano a Akane

-Akane le dio la mano mientras se subía a la alfombra, - esto es sorprendente ¿esto es seguro verdad? – dijo ella asustada

-claro que si vamos – dijo Ranma mientras que la alfombra con suavidad comenzaba a subir

la alfombra comenzó a volar por la ciudad mientras Akane se sorprendía parecía un sueño

-debes decirme lo que aprendiste a donde sea que hayas ido – dijo Akane feliz, pero se abrazaba al brazo de Ranma ya que tenía un poco de miedo

-jajaja claro, pero primero sigamos con el paseo – dijo Ranma ya que en el fondo no quería contarle a Akane, pero tenía que hacerlo era su prometida

-sabes esto parece un sueño – dijo Akane contenta

-jajaja todo es posible con la magia – dijo Ranma

mientras la alfombra volaba para detenerse en un parque de diversiones

-Akane miro a Ranma con un poco de seriedad, - ¿Ranma cómo es posible que puedas hacer todo esto? - pregunto Akane queriendo ya saber la verdad

-Ranma sonrió, - te contare todo Akane escucha

**CONTINUARA**

**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho.**

** : **gracias amigo por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado este capítulo te lo agradezco.

**Ranma84: **muchas gracias por tu comentario amigo espero que haya gustado este capitulo.


	3. LA NUEVA ALUMNA DE FURINKAN

**LA NUEVA ALUMNA DE FURINKAN**

-Ranma miro a Akane a los ojos, - está bien te contare

-Akane puso atención a Ranma

-fui a entrenar sí, pero llegue a un pueblo extraño el cual resulto ser hogar de hechiceros – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-enserio y ellos te enseñaron todo esto – dijo Akane sorprendida

-así es acepte porque me gustó mucho la idea de tener un poder así – dijo Ranma mirando su mano, - pero bueno es hora de irnos mañana tenemos clases

-jajaja pues si y no te preocupes Ranma tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-gracias bien ahora sujétate – dijo Ranma para dirigir la alfombra

La pareja fue volando por la ciudad hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo Ranma se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de Akane

-bien ya estamos – dijo Ranma ayudándola a bajar

-gracias por el paseo al fin y al cabo fue una buena cita - dijo Akane contenta

-jajaja si descansa – dijo Ranma sonrojado

-tú también – dijo Akane sonrojada

En ese momento Ranma bajo con la alfombra para entrar por el dojo para dirigirse a su habitación, pero en eso fue primero al baño para ver el espejo estaba asustado de que Eris sepa donde esta al ver que no había peligro decidió ir a dormirse de una buena vez

**Ya al día siguiente **

Ranma y Akane estaban corriendo o si no llegarían tarde

-aaaa que flojera tener que ir – dijo Ranma corriendo no pudo dormir

-pues si casi no te levantas tú tienes la culpa por no levantarte rápido– dijo Akane corriendo

-lo siento no pude dormir bien – dijo Ranma tratando de no empezar una pelea con Akane

\- ¿no dormiste bien pues que te paso? – pregunto ella con curiosidad

-no lo sé simplemente me falto el sueño – dijo Ranma con seriedad, pero realmente estaba pesando en Eris

La pareja había llegado al colegio al entrar al aula todo era tranquilidad

-buenos días chicos – dijo Ukyo acercándose a la pareja

-hola Ukyo – dijeron los dos

-oigan si escucharon que tendremos una nueva compañera – dijo Ukyo sentándose en su silla

\- ¿nueva compañera?, enserio pues yo no he oído nada – dijo Akane haciendo lo mismo

-mientras Ranma permanecía mirando la ventana estaba pensativo sentía una energía bastante fuerte cerca de él, - ¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿estoy sintiendo miedo, pero por qué? – se preguntó sin dejar de temblar

En ese momento entro la señorita Hinako en su forma adulta robando las miradas de los chicos

-buenos días queridos alumnos como ya algunos sabrán hoy recibiremos a una nueva compañera espero que la hagan sentir como en casa por favor recíbanla

En eso entro una chica muy atractivo piel blanca pelo lacio negro tapando un poco su ojo derecho todos los chicos que estaban mirando a Hinako ahora la miraban a ella asombrados y emocionados por su nueva y atractiva compañera

-buenos días a todos mi nombre es Eris Eldit espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo Eris con tranquilidad

-Ranma ni siquiera había escuchado ni visto a Hinako anunciar la llegada de una nueva compañera, pero al momento de escuchar el nombre de Eris este voltio y al verla se asustó mucho que hizo caer el lápiz que tenía en la mano

-bueno por favor Eris toma a ciento para empezar la clase – dijo Hinako sentándose en su escritorio

Muchos chicos querían que Eris se siente alado de ellos, pero Eris se sentó en una silla alado de Akane, Ukyo y Ranma

-Hola Eris me llamo Akane un gusto conocerte – dijo Akane amablemente

-Hola Akane me alegra conocerte – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-y yo soy Ukyo oye por alguna extraña razón me resultas familiar – dijo Ukyo mirando a Eris

-sabes que tú también te me haces familiar – dijo Eris sonriendo,- pero aun así un gusto Ukyo

-Ranma solo se quedó quieto mirando al frente haciendo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo

-Eris al darse cuenta de eso se levantó para pedir permiso de ir al baño mientras abría la puerta miro a Ranma con una sonrisa

\- ¡maldición que planea hacer! – pensó Ranma para levantarse e ir donde Hinako, - ¿disculpe maestra puedo ir al baño? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-espere a que llegue su compañera si – dijo Hinako mirando los libros

-Ranma alzo un poco la mano con magia la convenció, - por favor

-está bien apúrese señor Saotome – dijo Hinako hipnotizada

-gracias – dijo Ranma para después salir al salir fue corriendo al baño y miro incluso en el baño de mujeres que ella no estaba así que corrió buscando por todas partes hasta llegar al tejado

Al abrir la puerta del tejado del colegio este al abrirlo entro no en el tejado si no en un bosque

\- ¿una ilusión? – se preguntó Ranma cerrando la puerta del tejado

-ya era hora de que llegaras Ranma – dijo Eris sentada con los brazos cruzados

-Ranma voltio y miro a su amiga, - ¿Cómo me pudiste encontrar?

-fue fácil dejaste el espejo desprotegido además siempre lo supe desde que envié a esos dos demonios por ti – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Ranma con seriedad

-en eso Eris se levantó mientras su uniforme comenzaba a quemarse dejando ver un traje negro gótico y en su brazo y hombro derecho una cadena enrollada mientras se acercaba a Ranma, - aaa tú ya conoces la respuesta a eso – dijo con una sonrisa

-la oz la destruí ya no existe así que deberías marcharte – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-jajaja la oz es indestructible no puedes destruirla además no solo por la oz también he venido por ti – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-jamás me uniré a ti así que vete de Nerima – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-tu tendrás que matarme para que eso pase – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-Ranma se acercó más a ella, - tu no quieres luchar conmigo – dijo Ranma en una forma amenazante

-jajaja pues que crees si quiero – dijo Eris dándole una bofetada a Ranma

-este solo se quedó quieto ante la bofetada de Eris, - basta

-Eris sonrió mientras lo empezaba a dar bofetadas y golpes en el estómago a Ranma, pero al momento de darle un nuevo golpe

-Ranma detuvo su mano, - te lo advertí – dijo Ranma para que después con la palma de su mano lanzarla lejos hacia un árbol

-Eris al chochar con el árbol callo arrodillada, - no, no puede ser – dijo entre susurros

-Ranma se acercó a ella, - ya basta Eris - dijo Ranma con seriedad

-en eso Eris se levantó con dificultad, - bien buen golpe! – grito ella dándole un golpe en el estómago a Ranma

El golpe fue tan fuerte que mando volando a Ranma hacia una pared de roca

-Ranma se levantó con dificultad, pero en eso miro como Eris se acercaba a él con unas alas negras

Ranma esquivo el ataque de Eris destrozando la pared de piedra

\- ¡estoy muy decepcionada vamos pues! – dijo Eris en forma amenazante

-Ranma procedió a tacarla con el ataque de las castañas, pero Eris detenía fácilmente sus golpes

-inútil – dijo Eris dándole un golpe en pecho mandando al suelo

-Ranma se levantó para saltar con la intención de golpearla, pero ella fácilmente lo esquivo ante este fallo Eris aprovecho y lo patio hacia un árbol

-Ranma derrumbo el árbol con su cuerpo mientras este se levantaba

-te estoy sacando de quicio verdad Ranma jaja – dijo Eris mirando a Ranma

-Ranma enojado tomo con todas sus fuerzas el tronco del árbol y lo uso para golpear a Eris

Mientras Eris caía Ranma corriendo atrapo el cuerpo de Eris haciendo que choque y derrumbe los demás arboles usando el cuerpo de Eris hasta llegar a una montaña de piedra Eris uso su codo para frenar a Ranma haciendo que este caiga al suelo

-ja tus golpes son buenos, pero no serán suficientes – dijo Eris mientras sangraba tenía heridas por su cuerpo debido a los rasguños de árboles en eso sus heridas sanaron y su ropa de reconstruyo, - ¿bien lo intentamos de nuevo?

-cállate ya – dijo Ranma levantándose dándole golpes en el estómago a Eris

-esta empezó a esquivar los golpes de Ranma

. -en eso Ranma le dio un golpe en la cara

-pero Eris le dio el mismo golpe solo que con más fuerza tanta que Ranma atravesó la pared de piedra

-Ranma quedó atrapado hay entre los escombros

\- ¿no vas a seguir?, bien sabes no te cierta fijación que tenías con esa chica del cabello corto creo que se trata de la famosa Akane verdad tu prometida bien tal vez ella tenga algunas respuestas y tu mientras sigas usando ese poder mediocre no lograras vencerme – dijo Eris provocando a Ranma

-en eso Ranma empezó a enojarse mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba haciendo que su ropa se volviera negra saliendo de la pared de rocas con rayos rojos

-finalmente usas la ambición – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-Ranma salió corriendo golpeando a Eris hacia un árbol

Ranma saco el árbol de su lugar y uso el tronco para empujar el cuerpo de Eris el cual estaba echado

\- ¡te asustaste porque mencione a Akane! – grito Eris mientras esta tenía el cuerpo clavado en el tronco del árbol

-Ranma la empujo hacia una gran roca

-hay que comprobarlo – dijo Eris colocando sus manos en el tronco partiéndolo a la mitad para golpear la quijada de Ranma, - me estas aburriendo y eso que estas usando la ambición – dijo Eris en forma de burla

Mientras sus puños se tocaban cada toque de puño causaba un pequeño temblor

-en el fondo sí que eres despiadado verdad jajaja – dijo Eris golpeándolo

-Ranma se agacho para tomar a Eris por sus piernas y lanzarla hacia la roca de nuevo

-Eris al levantarse fue detenido por Ranma ya que el la tomo de los hombros golpeándola

-Ranma empezó a golpearla dándole una serie de golpes que la dejaron mareada Ranma aprovecho tomo el cuerpo de Eris y lo lanzo al piso para que después con su fuerza tomar la roca y aplastar a Eris con ella. - lo siento – dijo después de aplastarla Ranma comenzó a caminar lentamente creyendo que la había matado mientras caminaba este seguía sangrando ya que sus heridas no sanaban rápido, pero en eso escucho un ruido

\- ¿¡ya te vas!? – grito Eris levantando la roca para lanzársela a Ranma

-Ranma con su puño rompió la gran roca

-mientras Eris saltaba junto con la roca

Los dos quedaron apretando sus manos con fuerza mientras lo hacían el suelo comenzaba a partirse y los rayos rojos no dejaban de salir

-aunque estés usando el poder de la ambición no será suficiente para que me derrotes deberes entregarte a él por completo para estar iguales – dijo Eris empujando a Ranma mientras el hacía lo mismo

\- ¡jamás dejare que ese poder maligno me consuma! – grito Ranma empujando

-teníamos un futuro brillante tu y yo conquistando el mundo, pero tu tenías que hacerte el bueno no importa cuánto poder tengas la ambición la domino y me hace poderosa, pero tú la evitas mientras la evites tus golpes solo me hacen cosquillas – dijo Eris para después patear a Ranma al cielo mientras ella saltaba para darle un gran golpe mandándolo al cráter que ellos abrieron

-Ranma se sujetó de las Ramas para después escalar

-lo viste y lo sentiste con tus propios ojos yo domino la ambición esta pelea no tiene sentido tu esfuerzo es inútil Ranma y esto para colmo no tenía que ser hacia pudiste a verte unido a mí – dijo ella desde arriaba

-Cuando Ranma termino de escalar al terminar Eris golpeo el suelo

\- ¡idiota! – grito ella pateándolo

-Ranma con agilidad salto hacia el otro lado del cráter estaba lleno de heridas

\- ¡no me puedes ganar mientras te sigas conteniendo! – dijo Eris sonriendo

-Ranma apretó sus dientes mientras sus heridas sanaban para saltar donde Eris

-terminemos con esto – dijo Eris corriendo hacia Ranma

Mientras los dos se golpeaban los truenos comenzaron a sonar cada golpe era más intenso

\- ¡vamos! – grito Eris sacando su cadenada de su brazo golpeando a Ranma con ella

\- ¡toma! – dijo Ranma lanzándole un ataque de energía

-mientras Eris partió en dos el ataque con su cadena en eso aprisiono a Ranma con la cadenada, - ya eres mío – dijo Eris acercándose a el

-en eso Ranma hizo presión para zafarse de la cadena para ir corriendo donde Eris el la derrumbo mientras ella estaba encima de el

-tus esfuerzos no servirán Ranma – dijo Eris intentando soltarse de Ranma mientras el la sujetaba con fuerza

-lo siento mucho – dijo Ranma para que después con todas sus fuerzas este partir el cuello de Eris matándola mandándole al cráter Ranma se levantó con dificultad sus heridas aún no se sanaban mientras caminaba este se estaba volviéndose humano de nuevo

-no se dio cuenta que del cráter salió Eris con alas negras para que después con su cadena este atravesara el pecho de Ranma y lo amarrara

-¡AHHH! – grito Ranma de dolor debido a que ya no estaba trasformado mientras este de arrodillaba

-Eris se acercó a él, - pensé que sería una pelea más larga, pero sin duda estaba intensa – dijo Eris mirando sus heridas mientras estas se curaban

-Eris por favor no te dejes consumir más – dijo Ranma con dolor

-en eso Eris tomo las mejillas de Ranma y le dio un beso largo esto hizo que las heridas de Ranma se curen al terminar de besarlo se levanto

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se preguntó Ranma confundido

-porque te amo idiota no lo entiendes debemos estar juntos mira destruimos todo un bosque vaya desperdicio de poder somos más que humanos más que hechiceros Ranma al tocar el agua nos convertimos en más somos, somos Dioses – dijo Eris estirando sus brazos

-Eris el poder te consume te vuelves malvada detenten – dijo Ranma mirando a su amiga

-aun no lo entiendes, pero bueno es hora de volver a clases no quiero tener regaños en mi primer día además me cayó bien Akane y Ukyo – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

\- ¡aléjate de ellas! – grito Ranma levantándose

-pero Eris le dio un fuerte golpe dejando noqueado a Ranma

-hasta la próxima – dijo Eris acariciando el cabello de Ranma mientras esta tronaba los dedos haciendo que el bosque desaparezca y solo se veía el tejado del colegio Eris miro a Ranma, - mmm tardaras en despertar mejor te escondo – dijo Eris cargando el cuerpo de Ranma para esconderlo

**5 horas después**

Akane estaba saliendo de clases preguntándose porque Ranma nunca apareció así que fue a buscarlo mientras lo buscaba esta subió al tejado y no había nadie, pero pudo ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre al acercarse vio a Ranma tumbado

-¡Ranma! – grito Akane corriendo hacia él, - Ranma despierta por favor despierta, ¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo Akane colocando la cabeza de Ranma en sus piernas

**CONTINUARA **

Que tal amigos como están espero que bien aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de la pareja de Ranma y Akane espero que les haya gustado amigos les agradezco mucho sus comentarios de verdad por favor si les gusto no olviden comentar se los agradecería mucho y me ayudarían mucho para seguir con estas tres historias bueno amigos nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ojo al siguiente capítulo de SECRETROS OSCUROS de Ranma y Nabiki que será el siguiente capítulo que empezare en orden con estas tres historias con diferentes parejas nos vemos amigos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho.


	4. LA MAMA DE RANMA ESTA AQUÍ PARTE 1

**LA MAMA DE RANMA ESTA AQUÍ PARTE 1**

-Ranma comenzó a despertar lentamente y miro a Akane

-Ranma que bueno que ya despertaste – dijo Akane feliz

-Ranma se levantó rápidamente y puso sus manos en los hombros de Akane, - ¿estás bien Akane? – pregunto Ranma asustado viendo si no tenía alguna herida

-más bien tú, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Akane al ver la reacción de Ranma tan preocupado

-en eso Ranma se levantó y miro alrededor y miro la pared y el piso que tenía manchas de sangre, - esa sangre no es mía es de Eris ella de seguro también estaba herida después de nuestra pelea – pensó Ranma preocupado

-oye, oye me vas a decir de una vez lo que paso – dijo Akane algo enojada porque Ranma la estaba ignorando

-lo siento mucho Akane fue una pelea con Ryoga – dijo Ranma algo nervioso

-enserio tan fuerte fue la pelea que echaron sangre en la pared y el piso – dijo Akane mirando el piso

-jajaja así es Ryoga se ha hecho muy fuerte – dijo Ranma mientras pensaba- si le dijo lo de Eris de seguro se asusta es mejor mantenerlo en secreto – pensó Ranma con seriedad

-pero que mal te gano supongo que querrás la revancha bueno que bien que no te lastimo – dijo Akane feliz, - oye ni te imaginas lo que hizo la nueva alumna con Kuno

\- ¿la nueva alumna te refieres a esa tan Eris? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-le dio una tremenda paliza esa Eris resulto ser una chica fuerte jaja – dijo Akane recordando

**RECUERDO **

Después de la pelea que Eris tuvo con Ranma esta goteaba sangre mientras ponía su mano en la pared

-jaja maldición me olvide de estas heridas – dijo Eris mientras se empezaba a curar por si sola para después ir al salón de clases al entrar los chicos la miraban babeando esta se sentó en su puesto

-Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma aún no volvía así que decidió preguntar, - ¿oye Eris has visto a Ranma? – pregunto Akane algo preocupado

-no la verdad no lo he visto Akane – dijo Eris con una sonrisa mientras esta comenzaba a pensar- cuanto tiempo permanecerás inconsciente Ranma creo que lo golpe bastante fuerte a esa pelea fue increíble – pensó Eris mirando la ventana

Al pasar las horas

-bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy el señor Saotome no volvió así que le pondré falta – dijo Hinako retirándose

\- ¿A dónde habrá ido Ranma? – pregunto Ukyo preocupada

-no lo sé de seguro se fugó – dijo Akane pensando en Ranma

-bueno oye Eris quieres acompañarnos a la salida – pregunto Ukyo mirando a la chica la cual estaba pensativa

-aa claro – dijo Eris levantándose

Las tres chicas salieron del salón en eso apareció Kuno con sus rosas y su grupo

-es verdad lo que dicen los rumores una hermosa mujer ha ingresado a nuestro colegio lo siento Akane Tendo, pero Eris me has dejado enamorado por completo yo soy Kuno el mejor de todos – dijo Kuno ofreciéndole los ramos de flores

-hay este Kuno – dijo Ukyo colocando su mano en su frente

-apártate de mi camino idiota – dijo Eris golpeando el pecho de Kuno mandándolo lejos hacia la pared haciendo que este se desmalle mientras ella pensaba – quien se cree – pensó Eris enojada

Akane y Ukyo se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los demás

-bueno nos vamos chicas – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

En eso los chicos que querían invitar a salir a Eris se comenzaron a ir con miedo al ver lo fuerte que era

Ya en la salida

-oye Eris eso fue increíble lo que le hiciste a Kuno sí que eres fuerte – dijo Akane sorprendida

-pues no soporto a esos chicos jaja pues si practico artes marciales igual que ustedes – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-eso es genial ya somos tres jaja – dijo Akane con una sonrisa mirando a Eris

-oiga las invito a comer en mi restaurante Akane díselo a Ranma si – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

-gracias Ukyo claro, ¿quieres ir Eris? – pregunto Akane con una sonrisa

-claro me gustaría – dijo Eris mirando el tejado mientras pensaba – ya se habrá levantando mm

-está bien adelántense ustedes olvide algo – dijo Akane para ir corriendo a la escuela con la intención de buscar a Ranma

**Fin del recuerdo **

-ya veo que impresionante – dijo Ranma levantándose para después pensar – pobre Kuno, pero él se lo busco mmm realmente no tiene paciencia debo detenerla – pensó Ranma para mirar a Akane, - ¿entonces Ukyo te invito a comer?, que bien vamos

\- ¿seguro te sientes bien? – pregunto Akane preocupada

-claro que si vamos – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

Akane le sonrió para después los dos salir del colegio dirigiéndose al restaurante de Ukyo en eso Ranma se asusto

-siento una presencia muy poderosa ella está dentro – pensó Ranma mirando el restaurante

\- ¿oye que pasa no vas a entrar? – dijo Akane mirando a Ranma el cual parecía que no quería entrar

-no estaba solo pensando ya voy – dijo Ranma entrando al restaurante

-hola ya llegamos – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-qué bueno que ya llegaron – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

-en eso Eris voltio mirando a la joven pareja mientras miraba a Ranma a los ojos – Ranma... pensó Eris

-Eris – pensó Ranma mirándola

-Ranma tengo algo importante que decirte, aunque ya la presentaron ella es Eris es una amiga nuestra de la infancia – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

\- ¿amiga de la infancia enserio? – pregunto Akane

-así es Eris era mi compañera – dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa

-jajaja si yo también me quede sorprendida admito que no me lo esperaba – dijo Eris mirando a Ukyo,

\- ¿Ranma tu no la recuerdas? – pregunto Ukyo con una sonrisa

-pues no lo siento no te recuerdo Eris – dijo Ranma mintiendo en un tono frio

-jajaja no importa igual un gusto conocerte Ranma – dijo Eris con una sonrisa volteando a seguir tomando un trajo

-por favor siéntese ustedes dos quiero que prueben una nueva receta – dijo Ukyo mirando a Ranma y Akane

Ellos lo hicieron para después empezar a comer

-mm esta delicioso Ukyo – dijo Akane mirando a su amiga

-gracias Akane oye Ranma tú no has dicho nada con mi nueva receta, ¿Qué no te gusto? – pregunto Ukyo algo preocupada

-no, no es eso esta delicioso solo ando pensativo – dijo Ranma queriendo ver a Eris, pero si lo hacia Akane y Ukyo sospecharían algo

-por cierto, Ranma nunca volviste a clases, ¿a dónde fuiste? – pregunto Eris tomando una copa

-tuve una pelea con un amigo – dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo

en eso hubo un silencio extraño Ukyo y Akane se quedaron congeladas mientras la puerta principal se cerraba sola con seguro

-enserio y ganaste jaja – rio Eris levantándose de su puesto

-hiciste trampa me atacaste por la espalda – dijo Ranma levantándose de su puesto al ver que ya era seguro hablar

-Eris sonrió y lo apunto con su dedo, - eres un desgraciado me rompiste el cuello jaja enserio me querías matar jaja– rio Eris recordando

-sabía que te recuperarías estabas tan absorbida por el poder, pero no sabía que te recuperaras tan pronto felicidades te has vuelto muy poderosa – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-ambos nos hemos hecho poderosos Ranma, por cierto, enserio llevaste de paseo a tu prometida en una alfombra mágica jajaja sí que desperdicias poder – dijo Eris en forma de burla

\- ¿Cómo saber eso? – pregunto Ranma asustado

-jajaja el tiempo que tuve con estas dos fue suficiente para saberlo todo – dijo Eris mirando a Akane y Ukyo

-no te atrevas a hacerles daño o te prometo que te matare – dijo Ranma de una forma amenazante

-pues hay esta la puerta si quieres pelear de nuevo jaja – rio Eris mientras tomaba de su copa

-odio pelear contigo que crees que no me afecta pelear con mi amiga – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-jajaja en el fondo sé que me quieres – dijo Eris dejando su copa para acercarse a Ranma

-Ranma la miraba sin bajar la guardia

-Eris toco la mano de Ranma con una sonrisa, - estamos destinados a estar juntos este mundo debe ser gobernado por nosotros – dijo Eris mirándolo a los ojos

-ya olvídate de esos planes Eris por favor – dijo Ranma colocando sus manos en los hombros de Eris, - vuelve a ser la misma la amiga que solías ser no está Eris ambiciosa – dijo Ranma triste

-Eris retiro las manos de Ranma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ventana, - sabes algo había cuatro armas poderosas en el templo mágico la oz de la muerte la que tienes tú la cadena del infierno – dijo Eris subiendo su manga viendo su cadena enrollada, - pero te has preguntando donde quedaron las dos armas mágicas – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-hablas de la espada de la luz y la manzana del caos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-no solamente la espada de la luz hablando de la manzana del caos – en eso Eris saco de su bolso una manzana dorada

-Ranma se asustó, - como es posible la manzana del caos te eligió – dijo Ranma asustado

\- así es – dijo Eris recordando

**LAS 4 ARMAS MAS PODEROSAS DEL MUNDO **

Podíamos ver a monjes, magos y algunos jóvenes aprendices muertos otros quemados y otros a punto de morir entre ellos caminaba Eris trasformada acercándose a un anciano

-maestro Hop, ¿sigue vivo? – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-el anciano abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba con dificultad, - sabía que era mala idea enseñarte el poder de la magia el día que te vi, vi maldad en tus ojos mira lo que has hecho a tus amigos a tus maestros – dijo el anciano tosiendo sangre

-esto va más allá de la magia al momento que mi cuerpo se sumergió al agua negra me volví más que una hechicera yo soy una Diosa – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-jaja el agua negra durante generaciones esas aguas siempre fueron protegidas para que nadie las toque realmente Ranma y tu resultaron ser los mejores burlaron la guardia y tocaron las aguas – dijo el maestro Hop apoyándose en las paredes

-esas aguas me curaron de mi maldición y me dieron este increíble poder, pero quiero más – dijo Eris con una sonrisa mirando la sala

\- ¿a qué te refieres con más? – pregunto el anciano asustado

-sé que en esta sala esconden las 4 armas más poderosas del mundo la oz de la muerte, la cadena del infierno, la espada de la luz, y la manzana del caos y con el poder del agua negra y las 4 armas en mi poder gobernare este mundo – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-jaja jamás te las daré además las armas eligen a su portador por si no lo sabias si una de las 4 armas no te eligen no podrás usarlas serán simples armas normales en tus manos – dijo el anciano en forma de burla

Eris estiro su mano haciendo que el anciano se pegue a la pared

-tú vas a perder Ranma te detendrá – dijo el anciano agonizando

-jajaja Ranma se unirá a mi anciano él y yo conquistaremos este mundo – dijo Eris para cerrando su puño esto hizo que el corazón del anciano deje de latir

el anciano cayó muerto con los ojos abiertos

-es una lástima me caía bien – en eso Eris apunto sus manos hacia la pared de ellas empezaron a salir una corriente muy fuerte esto hizo que la pared de la vuelta mostrando 4 cajas dos grandes y dos pequeñas, - finalmente – dijo Eris con una sonrisa acercándose a las cajas

-el maestro comenzó a moverse para mirar a Eris sin que ella se diera cuenta gracias a su magia su corazón volvió a latir

-Eris abrió la primera caja y miro una cadena esta al verla sonrió,- la cadena del infierno – dijo con una sonrisa para después quitarse su capa y su traje quedando en brasier ella empezó a acercar su mano lentamente a la cadena al hacerlo la cadena se volvió dorada esta por si sola rodeo el brazo de Eris y su hombro quemando el brazo de la chica,- ¡AAAAHHH! – grito de dolor mientras la cadena quemaba su brazo y mano al pasar unos minutos la cadena dejo de arder y el brazo de Eris comenzó a curarse por sí solo Eris al ver que la arma la eligió esta sonrió mientras se levantaba era extraño ya que no sentía como si tuviera una cadena en su brazo en eso miro la siguiente caja al abrirla era una manzana dorada,- la manzana del caos al igual que la cadena probare que soy digna – dijo Eris estirando su mano hacia la manzana al acercarse la mano la cadena comenzó a brillar al igual que la manzana esta al tocar la manzana de Eris comenzó a quemar su mano,- ¡maldita sea! – dijo Eris mientras alzaba la manzana esta miraba como sus venas brillaban al terminar Eris sonrió la manzana era de ella,- jajajajajaja – rio feliz mientras se volvía a poner su ropa en eso miro las siguientes dos cajas faltantes al abrir la primera vio que no había nada y eso la enojo en eso abrió la siguiente caja y no había nada

-jaja – rio el anciano escupiendo sangre

-en eso Eris miro al anciano y estiro su brazo haciendo que la cadena salga a toda velocidad al cuello del anciano, - ¿¡en donde están las demás armas!?

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que ya sabes?, jaja – rio el anciano

-en eso Eris se enojó mientras la cadena comenzó apretar el cuello del anciano matándolo por completo, - con que las tienes tu Ranma bien ya se a dónde ir – dijo Eris retirándose del lugar

**FIN DEL RECUERDO **

-así que aparte de matar a nuestros amigos y maestros también asesinaste al buen maestro Hop que mal me caí bien – dijo Ranma mirando a Eris con enojo

-ellos se interpusieron en mi camino Ranma yo les advertí lo que pasaría si me detenían ellos eligieron la muerte al no obedecer a una Diosa – dijo Eris mirando a Ranma

-jaja no eres una Diosa Eris es la ambición la que te hace ver eso – dijo Ranma riéndose tomando su copa

-mmm supongo que ya te disté cuenta del poder que tenemos y de nuestra inmortalidad – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

\- ¿inmortalidad a que te refieres? – pregunto Ranma asustado

\- al tocar el agua negra dejamos de ser mortales no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta la magia ya no se compara con el poder que tenemos – dijo Eris con seriedad

-eso significa que estoy más maldito – dijo Ranma asustado

\- ¿llamas maldición a la inmortalidad? – pregunto Eris enojada

-así es – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-que idiota enserio o lo que pasa es que aún no te das cuenta de lo que podemos hacer tu y yo – dijo Eris enojada

-Ranma se levantó de su silla, - si mi uniera a ti ¿qué planearías hacer? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

-cambiar este mundo detestable eliminar las guerras de una vez unir al mundo matar a cualquier tirano y a los que se creen los dueños del mundo gobernar el mundo cambiarlo que el mundo sea un lugar seguro solamente eso – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-¿causando un genocidio? – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-así es ahora te pregunto te unirás a mi o no – dijo Eris con seriedad

-sabes mi respuesta no si haces algo en la próxima pelea are todo lo posible por eliminarte – dijo Ranma en forma de amenaza

-que decepción aun no te das cuenta, pero en estos días te daré una oportunidad para que lo pienses y veas lo que seriamos capaces de hacer juntos y tranquilo no pienso causar ningún caos o alboroto aquí – dijo Eris con seriedad para luego tronar sus dedos haciendo que Akane Y Ukyo reaccionaran

-enserio Ranma, ¿con quién peleaste? – pregunto Ukyo con curiosidad recuperando la conciencia

-fue con Ryoga – dijo Ranma volviendo a comer

-realmente se ha hecho fuerte – dijo Akane comiendo

-jajaja me gustaría verte pelear Ranma – dijo Eris con una sonrisa

-si talvez lo veas pronto – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

-bueno se hace tarde tengo que irme a mi departamento – dijo Eris levantándose

\- ¿ya te vas Eris? – pregunto Akane mirando a su amiga

-si gracias por la comida Ukyo – dijo Eris sonriendo

-qué pena que te vayas tan pronto – dijo Ukyo mirando a su amiga

-nos veremos pronto cuídense – dijo Eris saliendo del restaurante

**YA ERA TARDE **

Mientras Eris caminaba por las calles escucho unos gritos de una mujer en eso fue corriendo hacia el callejón

\- ¡dame todo lo que tiene señora ahora si no quiere morir! – dijo el asaltante

-por favor no me hagas daño – dijo la señora asustada mientras el asaltante sostenía su cuello

-aaa no me lo vas a dar prepárate – dijo el asaltante preparando su cuchillo

\- ¡hey déjala! – grito Eris al asaltante

-o miren que suculencia – dijo el asaltante apuntándola con una pistola para disparar, pero por alguna extraña razón la bala no salió, - ¿Qué diablos? – se preguntó el asaltante mirando su arma

-en eso Eris corrió pateando la cabeza del asaltante dejándolo noqueado en eso Eris se acercó a la señora, - hey ya está bien señora levántese

-muchas gracias niña te lo agradezco – dijo la señora levantándose

-tenemos que salir de aquí no es un sitio seguro – dijo Eris ayudando a la señora a salir del callejón

-bueno gracias por ayudarme ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto la señora con una sonrisa

-me llamo Eris y usted señora – pregunto Eris con una sonrisa

-me llamo Nodoka bueno gracias Eris tengo que irme cuídate – dijo la señora retirándose

-en eso Eris sonrió, - la mama de Ranma está aquí quien lo diría Ranma me debes una – dijo Eris para de nuevo entrar al callejón

-el asaltante comenzó a despertarse mientras se tocaba la cabeza, - ¿maldición que paso? ¡ahhh! – grito el asaltante de dolor ya que una cadena rodeo su cuello

-en mi nuevo mundo no permitiré que existan tipos como tú – dijo Eris jalando la cadena haciendo que la cabeza del asaltante saliera volando Eris cerró los ojos mientras el cadáver comenzaba a quemarse en eso de la espalda de Eris salieron alas como de ángel solo que de color negras mientras esta salía volando a toda velocidad

**MIENTRAS TANTO **

Veíamos a Ranma y Akane caminando directo a casa

-me callo muy bien Eris se nota que seremos buenos amigos de ella – dijo Akane comiéndose un helado

-pues te soy sincero – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Akane mirando a su prometida

-no me cayó bien hay algo malo en esa mujer – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Ranma ¿porque dices eso? es amable, divertida le dio una paliza a Kuno jajaja como puedes decir eso de ella – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-no lo sé simplemente me dio mala vibra – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Al llegar los dos a casa todos los recibieron, pero en eso salió Genma corriendo tomando a Ranma saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

\- ¿¡hey tío a donde van!? – pregunto Akane al ver como Genma se lo llevaba

-papa detente – dijo Ranma deteniéndolo

-el panda saco un poco de agua caliente, - Ranma tenemos que huir – dijo Genma asustado

\- ¿se puede saber por qué? – pregunto Ranma confundido

-tu mama viene mañana – dijo Genma lleno de miedo

-mi mama…

**CONTINUARA **

Que tal amigos como están espero que bien espero que les haya gustado el cuarto capítulo de esta historia les agradezco mucho sus comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo amigos cuídense mucho.

**Hiram:** gracias amigo por tu comentario que bueno que ye haya gustado la pelea de Ranma y Eris

**Ranma84: **muchas gracias por el comentario amigo espero que te haya gustado este capítulo muchas gracias.

**Estefania:** jaja gracias por tu comentario te lo agradezco.

**Alejandro Lpez: **gracias por el comentario que bueno que ye haya gustado el personaje de Eris espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Nancyricoleon: **muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que te haya gustado este capítulo gracias.


	5. LA MAMA DE RANMA ESTA AQUÍ PARTE 2

**LA MAMA DE RANMA ESTA AQUÍ PARTE 2**

veíamos a Ranma y Akane caminando directo a casa

-me callo muy bien Eris se nota que seremos buenos amigos – dijo Akane comiéndose un helado

-pues te soy sincero – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Akane mirando a su prometida

-no me cayó bien hay algo malo en esa mujer – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Ranma ¿porque dices eso? es amable, divertida le dio una paliza a Kuno jajaja como puedes decir eso de ella – dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-no lo sé simplemente me dio mala vibra – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Al llegar los dos a casa todos los recibieron, pero en eso salió Genma corriendo tomando a Ranma saliendo de la casa a toda prisa

\- ¿¡hey tío a donde van!? – pregunto Akane al ver como Genma se lo llevaba

-papa detente – dijo Ranma deteniéndolo

-el panda saco un poco de agua caliente, - Ranma tenemos que huir – dijo Genma asustado

\- ¿se puede saber por qué? – pregunto Ranma confundido

-tu mama viene mañana – dijo Genma lleno de miedo

-mi mama… - susurro Ranma pensando en ella

-así es tenemos que escapar esta noche hasta que ella se vaya de aquí – dijo Genma muy asustado imaginándose a él y a su hijo siendo decapitados por Nodoka

-en eso Ranma se puso a pensar para mirar a su padre, - vete tu yo me quedare – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿¡estás loco!? Tu mama no te puede ver y ya sabes porque – dijo Genma asustado al ver que su hijo quería ver a su madre

-ya me cansé de huir como un cobarde papa es tiempo de que conozca a mi madre he madurado me he vuelto un hombre nuevo cumplí la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre cuando era pequeño – dijo Ranma con seriedad cruzando los brazos

-Genma acomodo sus lentes y miro a Ranma, - es verdad he notado tu madurez, pero tu maldición no permitirá que la conozcas que tal si la ves y llueve o te cae agua encima y tu madre ve que la famosa Ranko siempre fuiste tú, ¿¡dime que piensas hacer si eso pasa!? – le grito Genma enojado

-Ranma sonrió algo que asusto a Genma mientras Ranma de su mochila sacaba una botella de agua este se mojó la cabeza y el resultado asombro a su padre

\- ¿Cómo es posible?, no te trasformaste – dijo Genma aterrado

-en eso Ranma guardo su botella, - te tengo una propuesta papa – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿una propuesta? – dijo Genma sin entender

-te voy a curar de tu maldición – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿¡enserio como lo harás!? – pregunto Genma sorprendido

\- no importa cómo, te curare solo si no te metes mañana en el encuentro con mi mama – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- Genma se quedó pensando, pero no lo podía creer, - ¿Cómo fue posible que te hayas curado a dónde fuiste realmente no fue solo un viaje de entrenamiento verdad? – pregunto Genma sin entender

-cuando estuve de viaje estuve con unas personas que me enseñaron muchas cosas ellos me curaron – dijo Ranma mintiendo a su padre ya que fue por el agua negra en la cual se sumergió con Eris para que los dos sean curados

-Genma miro el suelo por unos segundos para ver a Ranma, - veo que te hizo bien el viaje está bien Ranma no hare nada para evitar el encuentro con tu mama – dijo Genma con seriedad

-Ranma al oír eso le sonrió, - gracias y por favor mantén esto en secreto no quiero que haya un show mañana

-de todas formas, se enterarán tu mama siempre viene a casa de los tendo – dijo Genma pensando en Nodoka

-es verdad ya veré que hago vámonos – dijo Ranma dirigiéndose a la casa con su padre

Ya era tarde todos estaban ya dormidos Ranma y su padre subieron a su habitación, pero en eso

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Genma al ver a su hijo retirarse

-iré a entrenar un rato – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-está bien pero no tardes recuerda que debes descansar para mañana – dijo Genma entrando a la habitación

-en eso Ranma fue directo al dojo mientras prendía la luz Ranma comenzó a recordad la batalla que tuvo con Eris mientras que de su cuerpo energía roja salía de él, - si uso la ambición como ella es posible que mi personalidad cambie, pero es la única manera de derrotarla o habrá otra manera – pensó Ranma algo asustado como derrotarla parecía imposible en eso algo interrumpió los pensamientos de Ranma

\- ¿Ranma? – dijo Akane viendo a Ranma

-Ranma voltio y miro a su prometida, - Akane, ¿Qué haces despierta? ya es tarde – dijo Ranma dándole una sonrisa a su prometida

-Akane le devolvió la sonrisa le gustaba mucho cuando Ranma era amable con ella, - solo vi que la luz estaba encendida, ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Akane algo sonrojada

-estaba entrenando un poco tú también deberías – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-pues si tienes razón y ¿Por qué tu papa te llevo así? – pregunto Akane con mucha curiosidad

En ese momento Ranma le comenzó a contar la conversación que tuvo Ranma con Genma

-Akane se puso muy contenta al saber que Nodoka vendría, - eso es maravilloso Ranma – dijo Akane muy contenta

-si Akane, pero necesito tu ayuda – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

\- ¿mi ayuda? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-si por favor – dijo Ranma mirando a su prometida

-si claro dime – dijo Akane algo sonrojada

-recibiré a mi madre en un restaurante hare una reservación y necesito que la lleves podrás – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-claro Ranma – dijo Akane contenta de que Ranma al fin conocerá a su madre, - ¿entonces curaras a tu padre?

-si cumple lo que prometió él no debe interferir – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-¿le contaras la verdad a tu madre? – pregunto Akane algo asustada

-aun no lo sé tal vez lo haga – dijo Ranma queriendo confesarle toda la verdad a su madre

-pero Ranma si lo haces ella tu mama puede – en ese momento Akane fue interrumpida

-lo se Akane, pero ya me cansé de mentirle a mi propia madre, aunque la decepcione si sabe la verdad de Ranko y el panda – dijo Ranma cerrando los ojos

-Ranma dudo mucho que se decepcione de ti además ya no tienes la maldición – dijo Akane colocando su mano en el hombro de Ranma

Ranma toco la mano de su prometida esto hizo que Akane se sonroje

-sabes es bueno contar contigo Akane – dijo Ranma sonriéndole

-de nada Ranma – dijo Akane sonrojada bajando la mirada

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ranma al ver como Akane bajaba la mirada

\- sí, sí estoy bien – dijo Akane le latía el corazón muy rápido estaba sonrojada y no quería que Ranma la viera

-Ranma se dio cuenta sin dejar de sonreír, - vamos es hora de dormir es tarde – dijo Ranma levantándose ayudando a Akane a levantarse

En un descuido Akane se resbalo y los dos cayeron Akane encima de Ranma

\- ¿estás bien Akane? – pregunto Ranma sonrojado al sentir el cuerpo de su prometida encima de el

-Akane sonrojada se separó de Ranma, - lo siento…

-jaja no importa Akane vamos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-tenemos que tener cuidado no queremos despertar a los demás – susurro Akane

Al llegar a la habitación de Akane ella miro a su prometido

-entonces mañana por la mañana no? – dijo Akane sonrojada

-si gracias por tu ayuda Akane – dijo Ranma mirándola a los ojos

-este si gracias bueno será mejor entrar jeje – susurro Akane sonrojada buscando la cerradura de su puerta, pero no podía encontrarla por los nervios al encontrarla esta abrió su puerta rápidamente, - este bueno descansa Ranma – dijo Akane entrando con velocidad

Ranma se quedó algo asustado, pero no le dio importancia así que subió a su cuarto mientras Akane al entrar esta se tocaba el pecho por los latidos de su corazón estaba sudando pasaron unos minutos para que se llegue a calmar mientras se acostaba en la cama contenta pero algo nerviosa sería un día muy largo mañana mientras tanto

Ranma al entrar a su cuarto vio a su papa durmiendo

-espero que cumplas tu promesa o te quedaras como panda el resto de tu vida – pensó Ranma con seriedad para después acostarse en su cama

MIENTRAS TANTO

En el cielo se podía ver a una mujer volando era Eris parecía un ángel con sus alas volando por la fría noche estaba buscando el edificio más alto al llegar subió al último piso mientras miraba la ciudad

-maldición no logre convencerlo ese tonto de Ranma no quiere darse cuenta de lo que podríamos lograr juntos – dijo Eris cruzando los brazos para después sonreír, - esa pelea estuvo muy divertida cada día me vuelvo más poderosa puedo sentir el poder en mi – dijo Eris con una sonrisa mientras truenos comenzaban a sonar y los rayos no se hicieron esperar al hacerlo una Aura negra cubrió a Eris haciendo que su ropa se vuelva de color negro,- pero no es suficiente – dijo ella mientras que de su cuerpo salía electricidad de color rojo,- ¡no es suficiente! – grito Eris mientras los truenos se volvían más fuertes y los rayos empezaban a caer en las calles

EN EL DOJO

Los rayos despertaron a Ranma el al sentir el poder de su ex amiga se levantó rápidamente para mirar la ventana, - es ella estoy seguro – dijo Ranma preocupado, pero en eso comenzó a mirar sus manos las cuales estaban temblando, - maldición, ¿Por qué estoy temblando? – se preguntó Ranma estaba asustado al sentir el poder de Eris

MIENTRAS TANTO

¡AAHHH! – gritaba mientras sus alas se estiraban elevándose estirando sus brazos al terminar de elevar su poder los rayos cesaron al igual que los truenos en eso comenzó a llover mientras ella bajaba de los aires, pero su cuerpo aún seguía emanando rayos rojos en eso escucho un fuerte grito en eso miro y uso su vista mágica y miro como una familia escapaba de uno grupo de asaltantes esto hizo que ella sonriera mientras saltaba del edificio para después volar en dirección a los asaltantes

La familia corría a toda velocidad, pero fueron detenidos por los asaltantes

-bien maten al hombre y suban su cadáver y llévense a la mujer y a la niña jaja – dijo el asaltante uno apuntando a la familia

-bien jefe – dijo el asaltante dos

-por favor no le hagan nada a mi familia – dijo el padre de la familia intentando defenderse

-papi, ¿A dónde nos llevan? – pregunto la niña

-suéltenme – dijo la madre llorando, pero no podía estaba atada

En eso una luz muy fuerte hizo que los asaltantes y las victimas cierren los ojos Eris salto desde un edificio al desaparecer la luz todos miraron a la chica la luz era un conjuro capaz de volver invisible a los asaltantes y las victimas junto con Eris también evitaba oír los gritos para que los vecinos no se despierten

\- ¿y esta niña de donde apareció? – pregunto el asaltante uno apuntándola

-son unos malvados como se atreven – dijo Eris enojada mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de emanar pequeños rayos rojos

\- mire jefe lo que encontramos – dijo el asaltante tres mirando a Eris

-si ya veo seguro nos darán una buena fortuna por ella esta preciosa que esperan tráiganmela – dijo el líder uno mirando a Eris

En eso el asaltante tres y cuatro fueron directo a ella mientras el líder y su amigo sujetaban a la familia

Eris los miraba con odio y asco

-bien ven con nosotros muñeca - dijo el tercer asaltante colocando su mano en el hombro de Eris

-Eris tomo la mano del asaltante con fuerza

\- ¿¡qué haces suéltame!? – grito el tercer asaltante arrodillándose de dolor

Eris sonrió para después saltar y patear la cabeza del tercer asaltante con una fuerza descomunal que fue capaz de romper el cuello del tercer asaltante

\- ¡amigo! – grito el cuarto asaltante arrodillándose a ver a su amigo este se asustó porque estaba muerto. - está muerto

\- ¿¡que!¡ - gritaron los dos asaltantes el líder y el segundo

-en ese momento el tercer asaltante saco su arma muy enojado comenzó a disparar a Eris, - ¡maldita! – grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Eris con sus poderes detuvo las balas con sus manos esta apretó las balas para después enseñárselas a los asaltantes

\- ¿¡pero qué demonios eres una bruja!? – pregunto el cuarto asaltante sacando un cuchillo para correr a toda prisa clavándole el cuchillo en el estómago de Eris, pero este cuchillo al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de Eris se rompió el asaltante se asustó bastante, - por favor perdóname…

-Eris tomo el cuello del cuarto asaltante para romperlo por completo, - basuras todos ustedes me enferman en eso Eris de su manga salió su cadena a toda velocidad clavándole en el pecho al segundo asaltante quien tenía a la familia atada

-el líder estaba asustado sus amigos habían muerto, - ¿Quién demonios eres tu bruja? – pregunto el líder asustado

-cuida tus palabras estás hablando con una Diosa tu eres el líder verdad si no me equivoco eres un secuestrador y asesino – dijo Eris estirando su brazo mientras que de su mano salía electricidad, - hare que solo de tu cuerpo queden cenizas maldito – dijo Eris apuntando al líder para después disparar el ataque

-el líder en su desesperación a toda velocidad tomo a la niña que estaba atada para usarla como escudo mientras los padres no podían moverse ellos solo veía como su hija moriría horriblemente solo lloraban

\- ¡maldición! – grito Eris cerrando su mano haciendo que la energía se divida haciendo cenizas a dos postes de luz que estaban hay

\- ¡bruja hazlo de nuevo y la niña se muere! – dijo el líder colocando un cuchillo en el cuello de la bebe

Eris bajo su mano, pero de repente una gran cantidad de electricidad comenzó a salir de ella estaba verdaderamente enojada en eso el líder por si solo dejo a la bebe en el suelo mientras comenzaba a flotar

\- ¿¡que me está pasando!? – se preguntó el líder al ver que dejo a la bebe con sus padres su cuerpo fue flotando hacia Eris al llegar donde Eris este se asustó, - por favor perdóname – dijo el líder muerto de miedo

-te has pasado de limite imbécil – dijo Eris en forma amenazante en eso Eris lo tomo del cuello mientras acercaba su rostro al del asaltante para gritarle, - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A USAR A UNA NIÑA DE ESCUDO!. ¡ese ataque era para ti y por poco la mato contigo maldito! – en eso Eris saco su cadena para amarrarla al pie del asaltante, - ¡esto jamás te lo perdonare! – dijo Eris para usar su cadena haciendo que el cuerpo del líder choque con las paredes el suelo y los postes en eso Eris lanzo el cuerpo del líder a los cielos mientras alzaba su mano, - adiós…

Una gran energía salió de la mano de Eris al tocar el cuerpo del líder su piel comenzó a desintegrarse quedando solo huesos, pero estos mismo se volvieron cenizas desapareciendo por completo el cuerpo del líder

Eris se calmó mientras su energía desaparecía en eso ella hizo un conjuro para que los cuerpos de los demás asaltante comenzaran a quemarse Eris trono los dedos mientras las esposas que sujetaban a las victimas desaparecían

\- ¿están bien? – pregunto Eris acercándose a la familia

En eso el papa y la mama se arrodillaron ante Eris

-muchas gracias por salvarnos – dijo la madre agradeciendo a Eris

-si te lo agradecemos si no fuera por ti nuestra hija estaría muerta – dijo el padre abrazando a su hija y esposa

-por cierto ¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche? – pregunto Eris con curiosidad

-perdimos el trasporte público y vinimos de un lugar muy lejos, pero nuestra casa está ya a 5 minutos – dijo la madre abrazando a su hija

-qué bueno bien ya están a salvo vayan pronto a casa y cuídense mucho – dijo Eris para después hacer otro conjuro borrando la memoria de la familia creando un recuerdo diferente el cual sería que lleguen sanos y salvos a casa Eris miro con una sonrisa mientras la familia se retiraba, - bien será mejor que busque un lugar en donde dormir – dijo Eris sacando sus alas para buscar un hotel

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana Ranma se despertó mientras se levantaba este comenzó a estirarse para luego levantarse este miro la ventana

-llego el día – susurro Ranma mirando las casas

-supongo que ya estás listo verdad – dijo Genma detrás de el

-así es y espero que cumplas tu promesa de lo contrario – dijo Ranma en forma de amenaza

\- ¿de lo contrario? – pregunto Genma asustado

-te quedaras como panda toda tu vida - dijo Ranma en forma de amenaza

-está bien Ranma solo te pediré un favor – dijo Genma asustado

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ranma sin verlo

-no le cuentes que tú siempre fuiste Ranko y que yo fui ese panda – dijo Genma preocupado

-Ranma sonrió, - no te prometo nada – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

\- ¡entonces ella nos matara si lo revelas! – grito Genma asustado

-eso depende de ella – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-entonces no me importa quedarme como panda mi vida es más importante – dijo Genma apretando su puño en eso Genma comenzó a sentirse muy débil

-ya veo no colaboraras – dijo Ranma estirando su mano haciendo que su padre se duerma profundamente, - bueno tengo que arreglarme – dijo Ranma para después ir a darse una ducha este se puso un esmoquin para después salir por la ventana para que nadie se dé cuenta al saltar de la pared una voz lo interrumpió

\- ¿Ranma? – susurro Akane

-Ranma voltio y se sonrojo un poco al ver que Akane vestía un vestido negro muy elegante, - ¿estás listo? – pregunto Akane acercándose a Ranma

-si gracias por ayudarme iré al restaurante muchas gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-de nada Ranma ve rápido – dijo Akane algo sonrojada

-está bien – dijo Ranma para salir corriendo

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Akane miraba las calles, pero no había nadie

-de verdad la tía vendrá hoy – dijo Akane algo preocupada

Al pasar ya 20 minutos una señora comenzó a acercarse Akane voltio y sonrió al reconocer a la señora

-tía – susurro Akane para ir acercándose a ella

-querida Akane que alegría verte justo iba a visitarlos – dijo Nodoka feliz de ver a Akane

. yo también estoy feliz de verte tía Nodoka – dijo Akane sonriéndole

\- ¿y puedo saber porque estas tan elegante? – pregunto Nodoka con una sonrisa

\- Akane sonrió, - le tengo una sorpresa tía

\- ¿una sorpresa? – pregunto Nodoka sin entender

-así es Ranma la está esperando en un restaurante - dijo Akane con una sonrisa

-Nodoka al escuchar esas palabras se sorprendió tanto que soltó sus cosas, - es enserio….

-si tía vamos ya es hora de que lo conozca – dijo Akane contenta

\- pero primero tengo que saludar a todos querida Akane – dijo Nodoka muy contenta

-eso lo podemos hacer después vamos rápido tía – dijo Akane algo asustada por Genma

-está bien tienes razón al fin podre ver a mi hijo finalmente – dijo Nodoka muy emocionada

Las dos fueron al restaurante al llegar quedaron sorprendidas de lo elegante que era

-mi hijo nos reservó un lugar aquí para verme y yo con esta ropa de haberlo sabido – dijo Nodoka algo sonrojada

-eso no tiene importancia tía vamos Ranma te está esperando – dijo Akane contenta

-si… - susurro Nodoka estaba temblando estaba asustada y que tal si Ranma no era el hombre que su marido prometió que sería, ahora lo descubriría

Al entrar Akane hablo con los camareros Ranma se encontraba en el último piso así que ella y Nodoka comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero algo detuvo a Nodoka

\- ¿tía estas bien? – pregunto Akane al ver que Nodoka se detuvo

\- si solo que estoy muy nerviosa – dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa para después seguir

Al llegar al último piso se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie

\- ¿Dónde está Ranma? – pregunto Nodoka preocupada

\- tal vez aun no llega vamos a sentarnos – dijo Akane algo preocupada al pasar el tiempo ella pidió algo para tomar mientras pensaba- ¿y qué tal si se arrepintió? – pensaba Akane asustada, pero en eso algo la sorprendió mucho como por arte de magia Ranma estaba detrás de Nodoka

\- ¿Qué te pasa querida Akane? – pregunto Nodoka al ver que Akane parecía asustada en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, - hijo… susurro mientras pensaba – esta es la mano de un chico, - Ranma… susurro Nodoka mientras temblaba tocando la mano de Ranma, -hijo… ¡hijo mío! – exclamo Nodoka levantándose abrazando a Ranma esta no lo miro primero lo abrazo

-mama… - susurro Ranma abrazando a su madre

-Akane estaba a punto de llorar por tal escena

-en eso Nodoka abrió los ojos y alzo la mirada para ver a su hijo está al verlo se sorprendió mucho, - eres tal y como lo había imaginado Ranma o este es un sueño? – se preguntó Nodoka sin dejar de abrazar a Ranma mientras lloraba

-no madre soy yo Ranma tu hijo – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa tocando la mejilla de su madre

-Ranma hijo – dijo Nodoka para llorar de la felicidad no querida dejar de abrazar a su hijo

-tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mirando a Akane mientras su madre lo abrazaba

-Akane le levanto el pulgar a Ranma estaba contenta mientras se secaba las lagrimas

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que tal amigos como están espero que muy bien aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo espero que les haya gustado les agradezco mucho sus comentarios ya que los comentarios me ayudan mucho muchas gracias a todos por favor comenten que les pareció este capítulo nos vemos en el siguiente cuídense mucho.**


	6. LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

**La Verdad Sale A La Luz**

Nodoka estaba llorando en los brazos de su hijo feliz de que por fin lo pudo volver a ver Ranma la abrazaba con mucho cariño para luego mirar a Akane sonriéndole

-mírate Ranma como has crecido – dijo Nodoka colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hijo

-Ranma toco la mano de su madre, - me alegra volver a verte mama - dijo Ranma haciendo lo mismo colocando su mano en la mejilla de su madre, - ven siéntate tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Los tres se sentaron entre risas Ranma le había contado todas sus aventuras ocultando la maldición que solía tener no estaba seguro aun si contarle o no que ella fue Ranko todo el tiempo

-realmente estoy muy contenta al parecer tu padre cumplió tu palabra te has vuelto todo un hombre hijo estoy orgullosa de ti – dijo Nodoka contenta felicitando a su hijo

-hablando de eso – dijo Ranma un poco nervioso

-Akane al oír eso pellizco la pierna de Ranma intentando detenerlo mientras pensaba, -no, no lo hagas no se lo digas – pensó muy asustada

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Nodoka sin entender

-Ranma al sentir los apretones y pellizcos de su prometida decidió no decirlo, - no nada solo que estoy feliz de que estés orgullosa de mi gracia mama

-Akane ante esas palabras se calmo estaba sudando del miedo

-claro que si Ranma eres tal y como te había imaginado y me alegra verlos juntos por fin hacen una linda pareja al parecer se llevan muy bien – dijo Nodoka mirándolos

-Akane ante ese comentario se sonrojo, - pues nosotros… - no sabía que decir

-Ranma sonrió diciendo, - así es Akane es mi prometida nos llevamos muy bien

-Akane al oír a Ranma se sorprendió mucho mirando a su prometido, - Ranma…

\- ¿verdad Akane? – pregunto Ranma tomando la mano de Akane

\- Akane sonrojada empezó a sonreír, - así es… - dijo tomando la mano de Ranma

-que felicidad siento hacen una hermosa pareja no puedo esperar a que se casen – dijo Nodoka pensando en la boda de los dos

-yo tampoco no puedo esperar realmente soy muy afortunado de tener Akane en mi vida – dijo Ranma acariciando la mano de su prometida

-Akane simplemente no podía creer lo que Ranma decía llego a pensar que estaba soñando

-bien esperen un momento ya vuelvo – dijo Nodoka dirigiéndose al baño

-Ranma miro a su madre retirarse hasta que miro a Akane la cual tenía la mirada hacia abajo, - hey ¿te sientes bien? – dijo Ranma colocando su mano en el hombro de su prometida

-yo… Ranma lo que dijiste era verdad o solo lo decías para quedar bien con tu madre – dijo Akane alzando la mirada

-Ranma le sonrió a su prometida, - ¿tú crees que le volvería a mentir a mi madre? sobre algo tan importante como lo nuestro – dijo Ranma con tranquilidad

-pero tú nunca me has demostrando ese cariño siempre me has me has tratado mal hasta llego a pensar que me odiabas – dijo Akane recordando los insultos de su prometido

-Akane yo nunca te e odiado mira quiero hablar contigo cuando estemos solos en la noche vale – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

\- ¿en la noche? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

-si ven al dojo cuando todos estén dormidos – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa

-Akane estaba a punto de responderle hasta que llego Nodoka

-bien sigamos con la charla – dijo Nodoka sentándose sonriéndoles

**Mientras tanto **

En el hotel de la ciudad Eris se encontraba meditando mientras su cuerpo flotaba al igual que todas las cosas a su alrededor estaba buscando a Ranma, pero no podía encontrarlo ya que este la tenía bloqueada

-eres hábil lo reconozco Ranma – dijo Eris poniéndose de pie mientras todo lo que estaba flotando volvía a su lugar mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, - en pocos días empezara mi conquista empezare desde esta ciudad si no te unes a mi te tendré que matarte – dijo Eris apretando su puño brotando energía, - muy bien iré a dar un paseo debo entrenar un poco – dijo Eris abriendo las ventanas mirando alrededor para luego saltar mientras caí esta estiro sus brazos sacando sus alas volando a toda velocidad perdiéndose en las nubes mientras volaba una aura negra comenzó a rodear su cuerpo volviendo su ropa negra mientras su cabello se soltaba moviéndose como si de fuego se tratara al hacerlo aumento aún más la velocidad,- muy bien no está mal pero necesito ser más rápida – dijo ella sacando energía de sus manos volando aún más rápido

**Mientras tanto **

Ranma estaba tranquilo con su prometida y su madre en el restaurante hasta que en ese momento algo lo asusto

-¿esa energía? Esta cerca la puedo sentir – pensó Ranma mirando la ventana con miedo

\- ¿Ranma te sientes bien? – pregunto Nodoka al ver a su hijo pensativo

\- si todo bien madre bueno que tal si vamos a casa la familia estará contenta de saludarte – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa intentando ocultar su preocupación

-es verdad tía todos querrán saludarte – dijo Akane contenta

-claro vamos yo también quiero saludar a la familia – dijo Nodoka, pero en ese momento su sonrisa desapareció algo que Ranma noto

\- ¿te pasa algo mama? – pregunto Ranma con curiosidad

\- dime Ranma ¿tu padre está aquí? – pregunto Nodoka con seriedad

Esa pregunta asusto mucho a los dos los tomo por sorpresa ¿ahora que inventar? ¿Qué decirle?

-Akane nerviosa miro a Ranma muy asustada

-Ranma suspiro un poco para luego mirar a su madre, - no mama él se fue de viaje

\- ¿Qué, pero por qué? – pregunto Nodoka sin entender, - ¿Por qué cada vez que vengo el nunca esta díganme la verdad me está evitando? – pregunto Nodoka enojada con Genma para luego mirar a Ranma, - ¿Por qué cada vez que vengo nunca están?

\- Ranma miro a su madre con seriedad, - tengo que confesarte un secreto mama, pero no será fácil – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- espera Ranma no – dijo Akane mirando a su prometido

\- ¿Qué secreto? – pregunto Nodoka sin entender

-Ranma tomo aire para preguntarle, - ¿te acuerdas de Ranko y el panda?

-Nodoka le respondió, - claro que si como olvidarlos jeje ¿pero ellos que tienen que ver?

-escucha mama – dijo Ranma, pero Akane lo detuvo

-espera tía por favor primero prometa que no se enojara con lo que Ranma le diría – dijo Akane asustada

\- ¿pero porque me enojaría es tan grave el secreto? – pregunto Nodoka asustada

-así es escucha Ranko siempre fui yo y el panda siempre fue mi padre – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Nodoka al escuchar eso se asustó, pero luego reacciono, - hijo jaja ¿Qué broma es esta?

-no es ninguna broma madre hace mucho tiempo en China papa y yo fuimos a entrenar en los estanques de jusenkyo – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-eso si lo se sabía que fueron entrenar haya espera no, no puede ser no me digas que ¿¡caíste en los estanques!? – pregunto Nodoka asustada

-Ranma alzo la mirada y miro a su madre fijamente a los ojos, - así es papa y yo caímos en los estanques y quedamos malditos todo este tiempo cuando nos tocaba el agua fría nos convertíamos yo en Ranko y mi padre en panda

-no, no, no me estas mintiendo – dijo Nodoka para mirar a Akane y tomar sus manos, - Akane por favor dime que es mentira

-Akane asustada miro a Ranma, pero este solo afirmo con la cabeza para que luego volteara a ver a Nodoka, - todo es verdad tía…

-Nodoka ante la respuesta de Akane quedo paralizada mirando el suelo sentándose de nuevo, - quiere decir que todo este tiempo me mintieron de esa forma tan cruel siempre tuve a mi hijo cerca de mí y el me mintió – dijo Nodoka entre lagrimas

-lo siento madre no dijimos nada porque sabía del juramente que hizo mi padre él no quería que lo supieras como reaccionarias si lo supieras – dijo Ranma sintiéndose culpable

-ese día la primera vez que fui a visitarlos al momento de despedirnos tuve un accidente en el camino no fue Ranko quien me salvo fuiste tú no estaba soñando paso en verdad, pero luego comenzó a llover ¿te trasformaste en Ranko en ese momento? – pregunto Nodoka con seriedad

-así es mama fui yo en que te salvo – dijo Ranma con el mismo tono

-en ese momento Nodoka saco su espada levantándose, - tu padre me hizo esta importante promesa y él no la cumplió sabes lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Nodoka mirando a su hijo

-Akane asustada se levantó, - ¡espere tía, pero Ranko ya no existe Ranma al fin se pudo librar de esa maldición! – dijo Akane defendiendo a Ranma

-Nodoka miro a Ranma para luego decir, - ¿y qué? Siempre me mintieron siempre estuvieron tan cerca de mí y no me dijeron la verdad me mintieron y lo peor tu papa no cumplió la promesa – dijo Nodoka enojada comenzando a llorar apretando la espada

-tía por favor no lo haga – dijo Akane colocándose frente a Ranma

-en ese momento Ranma se levantó tomando los hombros de Akane sonriéndole para luego acercarse a su madre, - tienes razón te mentí, te falle, te defraude no soy un hombre entre hombres como prometió mi padre te he decepcionado debes hacerlo – dijo Ranma tomando las manos de su madre acercando la espada a su pecho

-Nodoka empezó a llorar sujetando la espada con fuerza con la intención de clavarla al pecho de su hijo mientras temblaba, pero en eso, - no puedo… - susurro tirando la espalda al suelo para luego salir corriendo de ahí

\- ¡tía espere! – dijo Akane para luego mirar a Ranma, - ¿estás loco? Pudo matarte

-ya no pienso mentirle más Akane enfrentare las consecuencias – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿tan poco te importa tu vida? – pregunto Akane acercándose a Ranma mirándolo a los ojos

-no puedo seguir con esta mentira Akane – dijo Ranma con tristeza dándole la espalda

-Akane preocupada le pregunto, - ¿A dónde crees que haya ido?

-a tu casa a buscar a mi padre – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿eso crees? entonces tenemos que irnos rápido – dijo Akane asustada

\- vámonos – dijo Ranma con seriedad

Mientras tanto en las calles Nodoka corría a toda velocidad hacia la casa de los Tendo llorando sujetando su espada

Mientras tanto fuera del restaurante salieron Ranma y Akane, pero Nodoka y estaba muy lejos

-la perdimos – dijo Akane mirando alrededor

-así es – dijo Ranma asustado, - vamos tenemos que alcanzarla

Mientras tanto

Nodoka había llegado a casa de los Tendo ella toco con fuerza la puerta desesperada por entrar

\- ¡ya voy! – dijo una voz femenina al abrir la puerta se sorprendió, - ¿tía Nodoka que sorpresa? – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa

-Kasumi perdón por golpear así, pero necesito ver a Genma ahora – dijo Nodoka algo desesperada

-este el yo… - en ese momento Kasumi se asustó no sabía que decir

-no lo ocultes más ya se la verdad de Ranko y del panda déjame entrar por favor – dijo Nodoka un poco enojada

\- ¿pero tía? – dijo Kasumi nerviosa ya que Genma y Soun estaban en la sala jugando

-lo siento – dijo Nodoka entrando a la fuerza empujando a Kasumi

Mientras tanto en la sala Genma y Soun estaban jugando Genma estaba convertido en panda por si Ranma entraba con su madre él estaría en su forma maldita

-jaja otra vez le gane señor Saotome ¿Por qué esta tan nervioso? – pregunto Soun al ver que su amigo no estaba concentrado

-no es nada – dijo Genma con un letrero

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con fuerza haciendo que Soun y Genma se asustaran especialmente Genma al ver que era su esposa estaba aterrado

-vaya señora Saotome que sorpresa – dijo Soun sudando del miedo

-lamento entrar de esta forma a su casa señor Tendo, pero tengo que hablar con mi marido – dijo Nodoka con seriedad cerrando la puerta

-¿su marido? Pero él no esta señora Saotome el salió de viaje jeje – dijo Soun intentando mentir

-Nodoka no dijo ni una sola palabra miro que había unas tazas grandes de café así que esta se acercó tomando la taza para luego arrogarla al panda

-Genma no pudo esquivar el café caliente este lo toco volviéndose humano de nuevo dándole la espalda a su amigo y su esposa

-Nodoka camino lentamente hacia su marido, - mírame…

-Genma se levantó del suelo muy asustado jamás había sentido tanto miedo en su vida mientras tragaba saliva volteando a ver su esposa, pero en su sorpresa fue recibido con una bofetada haciéndole caer al suelo

-eres un maldito… ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – pregunto Nodoka furiosa

Mientras Soun solo miraba con terror la escena Genma estaba paralizado no sabía que decirle a su esposa ya era más que obvio que ella lo sabía todo en ese instante entro Ranma y Akane junto con Kasumi

\- ¡mama detente! – dijo Ranma acercándose a su madre

-Nodoka detuvo a su hijo con su espada, - no te acerques Ranma…

-tía por favor no cometa una locura – dijo Akane con miedo mirando a Genma en el suelo

-Nodoka miro a su marido, - me hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste por tu culpa mi hijo quedo maldito tú tienes la culpa de todo – dijo Nodoka colocando la espalda en el cuello de su marido, - ¡me quitaste a mi hijo!

-Genma asintió con la cabeza, - tienes razón he fallado no cumplí mi promesa, pero por favor no nos mates – dijo Genma suplicando por su vida

-aunque tenga tu vida en mis manos sigues siendo un sin vergüenza Ranma por lo menos fue lo suficientemente hombre para ponerse en frente de mí y decirme toda la verdad, pero tu planeabas escaparte ¿verdad? No matare a mi hijo, pero a ti nunca te perdonare oíste – dijo Nodoka guardando su espada, - no quiero volver a verte – dijo Nodoka retirándose de ahí

-tía Nodoka espere – dijo Akane corriendo tras ella

-en eso Genma empezó a llorar apretando sus puños para ir corriendo hacia Ranma dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara pateándolo este fue detenido por su amigo Soun, - ¡suéltame!

\- ¡debes calmarte Saotome! – grito Soun sujetando a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas

-en eso Ranma se levantó quitándose la sangre de su labio mirando a su padre, - te dije que no te prometería nada

-¡cómo pudiste contarle maldito! – grito Genma queriendo acabar con su hijo

-Ranma se acercó a él apretando su puño dándole un gran golpe a su padre dejándolo inconsciente

-Soun tomo el cuerpo de su amigo para luego mirar a Ranma, - ¿Ranma cómo pudiste contarle la verdad?

\- tío yo ya no podía vivir más con este secreto estar tan cerca de mi madre y que ella no sepa que Ranko siempre fui yo tarde o temprano tenía que saber y mi padre sabía que habría consecuencias el al momento de hacer la promesa sabía que arriesgaría su vida – dijo Ranma con seriedad

-Soun suspiro para decir, - tienes razón Ranma ve por tu madre rápido

-gracias – dijo Ranma para luego salir corriendo

Mientras tanto Akane logro encontrar a Nodoka

\- ¡tía espere! – grito Akane corriendo hacia Nodoka

\- ¿Akane? – dijo Nodoka mirando a la chica corriendo hacia ella

-espere tía ¿A dónde ira? – pregunto Akane preocupada

-volveré a casa – dijo Nodoka algo triste

-pero si apenas has llegado – dijo Akane triste

-no puedo quedarme y ver a ese hombre que me arrebato a mi hijo apenas cuando era un bebe – dijo Nodoka enojándose

En ese momento

\- ¡mama espere! – grito Ranma corriendo hacia ellas

\- Ranma… susurro Nodoka

\- mama espera no puedes irte – dijo Ranma acercándose a su madre

-hijo… – dijo Nodoka acercándose a Ranma, - aunque no lo parezca estoy feliz de volver a verte y estoy orgullosa de ti fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para decirme la verdad te paraste en frente de mi sin miedo y me la contaste tu cumpliste la promesa, pero entiende que tardare mucho en perdonar a tu padre – dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa

-mama yo… - en ese momento Ranma fue detenido

-no te preocupes toma – dijo Nodoka dándole su espada a su hijo, - quiero que te quedes con esto yo ya no la necesitare y quiero que tú y Akane – dijo Nodoka mirando a Akane, - sean felices… - dijo Nodoka tomando a Ranma y Akane para abrazarlos

Después del abrazo Nodoka se despidió mientras se alejaba y se perdía en el camino

\- ¿ahora qué? - pregunto Akane mirando a Ranma

\- se viene una pelea grande con mi padre cuando despierte – dijo Ranma con seriedad

\- ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto Akane mirando a Ranma preocupado

\- no y a la vez si porque al fin me saque un gran peso de encima pero triste al ver que no pasare tiempo con ella la entiendo está enojada – dijo Ranma preocupado

\- ¿dime una cosa? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

\- ¿estabas dispuesto a morir? – pregunto Akane con curiosidad

\- así es, pero algo en mi me decía que ella no lo aria – dijo Ranma sonriendo mirando su espada

-Akane sonrió, - vamos a casa

-no – dijo Ranma deteniendo a su prometida

\- ¿no? – pregunto Akane sin entender

-vamos a pasear un rato ¿quieres? – pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa

-Akane sonrió, - claro que si vamos

-Ranma estiro su mano

-Akane sonrió tomando la mano de Ranma

Los dos se fueron de ahí mientras, pero alguien los espiaba

-vaya, vaya esto sí que fue una sorpresa – dijo Eris con los brazos cruzados, pero en ese momento sintió una energía familiar, - imposible – dijo ella para sacar sus alas y volar a toda velocidad

**CONTINUARA….**

_**Que tal amigos como están espero que bien lamento mucho la demora espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo si es así háganmelo saber en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense mucho. **_


End file.
